El pecado de una diosa
by liluel azul
Summary: El amor de Atena es la recompensa para sus caballeros y por ello deben de ser amados por igual. Aquel que reciba más amor será señalado por todos como un traidor. Pero nada le importó a la diosa, cuando, al llevárselo a la cama, lo marcó como el más amado. Al yacer con Pegaso la diosa ha pecado contra sus caballeros pues la promesa de pagarles con su amor ha sido rota.
1. Chapter 1

_**Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes son propiedad del sensei Masami Kurumada.**_

_**Este fic es un homenaje al anime que me llenó de emoción.**_

_**Atena y Pegaso**_

_**Su complicado idilio es inspiración de musas que cantan en mi oído. **_

_**Palas Atena, aun bajo el nombre de Saori sigues siendo una diosa.**_

_**Seiya de Pegaso, extiende tus alas y vuela más allá del olimpo.**_

_**¡Larga vida a los caballeros de Atena!**_

_**¡SantaManíaCaballeresca!**_

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**El pecado de una diosa**_

_**Por Liluel Azul**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

En la habitación de Atena, en una gran y elegante cama, duerme un chico de cabello castaño. Está recargado sobre su costado, las suaves sabanas de seda delinean su figura desnuda. Los hombros anchos, el pecho fuerte, las largas y atléticas piernas, la piel morena luce resplandeciente como el bronce más precioso y exquisito al ser envuelto en esas níveas sedas.

Sentada en la alfombra, en una esquina de la habitación, la diosa Atena lo contempla; el pie firme se clava en el suelo para servirle de apoyo al brazo, mientras la muñeca toca la barbilla en pose de reflexión. Quieta, muda, estática, tanto que la diosa parece una estatua cuya cavilación es más profunda que la efigie del pensador de Rodin.

La luz de la luna, terca en su necesidad de alumbrar se infiltra por los huecos que las cortinas no cubrieron, iluminando un poco todo. Pero en los ojos de Palas la luz entra en la profundidad del oscuro iris, para luego salir proyectado al exterior del ser divino con una potencia abrumadora.

La de los ojos de búho, solían llamarla los antiguos griegos, por esa intensidad nada humana, pues más pareciera el fulgor de los ojos de una fiera contenida que en lugar de ceder a los instintos, se frena, porque está estudiando al oponente, analizando como provocar el máximo daño con el mínimo esfuerzo.

No por nada es el numen de la guerra estratégica. La mujer astuta que en el campo de batalla salía airosa no por la fuerza sino por la táctica.

Ahora mismo, la diosa está en guerra, por ello está en esa actitud tan reflexiva y con esa mirada penetrante estudia a su oponente. Pero ese Pegaso ni cuenta se da por estar profundamente dormido, pero sobretodo rendido. Desde el principio de esto se ha rendido a la diosa y a su voluntad.

"Soy tu esclavo" le dijo y el poder de esas palabras fue como la mirada de la Gorgona, para la diosa, pues la ha dejado congelada e inmóvil.

"Soy tu esclavo" le dice, cada que lo trae a este cuarto desesperada por el sabor de su piel.

"Esclavo", desde la era del mito está sentenciada con esa palabra. Cómo olvidar a Tiresias, en aquella hora en el que ella, bajo el extenuante calor, se despojó de sus ropas para bañarse y al descubrir al hombre que la observaba, tendió sus manos sobre la cara de este, dejándolo ciego. No midió su poder, el cosmos que salió de ella fue sin intención, pues aquel que la había mirado sin querer, no sabía que ella estaba allí y si se quedo mirándola fue por la sorpresa de toparse con un ser divino.

Por eso, como Palas ya no podía devolverle la vista, la diosa le entregó el don de la adivinación. Quién diría que su primer presagio sería para la misma diosa. Pues cuando le entregó ese divino poder, Tiresias sonrió y sus palabras se le quedaron grabadas como letras en piedra.

_**Hace mucho tiempo había un apuesto esclavo, no eran pesadas cadenas lo que lo ataban sino su amor por una princesa. Día y noche, ella también suspiraba por él y el esclavo le correspondía. Su cuerpo estaba atado así como sus sentimientos pero ¿quién era el que no podía moverse? ¿el esclavo o acaso la princesa? **_

Tiresias era sabio, le dio su futuro con precaución por tratarse de una diosa. Habló como si le contara un cuento, una historia pasada ya muy lejana y ajena.

Y ahora la diosa contempla a su esclavo, cuyas ataduras no lo dejan moverse robándole toda libertad. Y es la princesa del cuento paralizada por las ataduras con las que ató al esclavo. Porque aquel por el que suspira no es libre y eso la trastorna pues el amor puede no ser verdadero. Sujeta las riendas con firmeza por miedo de que al sentirse libre el Pegaso abra las alas y vuele lejos de ella, y al mismo tiempo le desespera pues ha forzado la relación y una parte le grita que por más que sus ojos la miren con amor, tal vez no sea amor de hombre a mujer sino devoción de hombre a diosa.

Esta no es la primera vida que pasa junto al caballero de Pegaso, ni es la primera vez que siente que el malvado cupido la ha herido, viviendo una vida de guerrera, hombres de naturaleza espectacular han desfilado frente a ella; aun así, esta es la primera vez en la que ha cedido. Siempre ha visto la manzana de la tentación en sus caballeros y en los héroes a los que ha guiado, le son como el fruto prohibido. Sin embargo siempre tuvo fuerza para negarse a tomarlos.

Ahora en cambio, la manzana fue demasiado hipnótica, roja y brillante como la pasión carnal desbordada, tan dulce que al saborearla perdió el juicio, porque mientras la razón le dice que Seiya es un caballero y que ella los ha formado a todos con el cincel del destino de las estrellas de cada constelación. Ceder y probar el sabroso néctar es caer igual que el escultor que se ha enamorado de su obra. Enloquecido de amor languidece porque su obra no puede negarse a sus caprichos, no tiene más voluntad que la que él le ha puesto. Lo que convierte a su creación en un muñeco, en un objeto que satisface y atormenta al escultor.

Y por haber sido siempre consiente de eso, Atena se reprocha haber caído en el pecado. Porque Seiya siempre ha sido suyo en cuerpo y alma, porque lo moldeó con las estrellas de Pegaso, porque sabía que jamás diría nada y mucho menos se negaría a los designios de la diosa de la que él, es no sólo devoto, sino, que ha nacido por obra y gracia de ella. Dado que es su voluntad la que lo trajo a este mundo. Todos y cada uno de sus caballeros son su creación. Seiya no es la excepción.

Pese a que el pecado cometido dejó una mancha carmín en el níveo inmaculado de las sabanas, Atena no puede parar de saborear ese manjar. La roja manzana es tan brillante que ilumina los ojos de la diosa, es tan exquisita que le roba la razón y su jugo humedece sus ropas. Ese néctar que llenó su vientre y que corrió por todos sus poros, como una descarga de electricidad, que la hizo estremecerse en la dulce agonía de la pasión, la ha vuelto adicta.

Ha repetido el acto cuantas veces ha querido, a sabiendas que él no tiene más voluntad que la suya. Por eso ni siquiera a preguntado su opinión, porque no tiene caso. Esa es la razón por la que la diosa está en guerra y por la que sus ojos brillan como los de una fiera.

La diosa sigue en sus cavilaciones, tan quieta como una estatua de fino mármol. Lo único que revela que es un ser vivo, es el fulgor de sus ojos supremos.

Seiya respira y el resuello que fluye por los sensuales labios le roba el aliento. Esos labios son suyos, se dice la diosa y al mismo tiempo se reprocha. Porque ahora mismo es como el avaricioso que siempre teme que le roben su tesoro. Por eso lo trajo a esta habitación, para saciar sus deseos carnales, para apartarlo de todo aquel que pudiera robárselo. Es tal su obsesión que lo aprisionó en esta cárcel y para volverlo inaccesible a todos le colocó la mascara y el casco del patriarca. Se apodero de él.

Cómo no apoderárselo si desde el principio de los tiempos es suyo. Cuando piensa así se da cuenta de lo grande de su pecado.

Atena siempre le reprochó a los otros dioses, su comportamiento tan libertino al caer bajo el influjo de la lujuria. Veia que por un capricho destruían vidas. Sólo ver su obsceno proceder, la hizo decidir que sería virgen. Pues el universo se tejía ante sus ojos por los violentos hilos de las paciones. Los dioses tomaban lo que querían sin importarles la voluntad del otro.

Cómo no tener presentes las andanzas de Zeus, que sin importarle los ruegos de Calisto, abusó de la ninfa sólo porque la desdichada le pareció hermosa. En esos momentos ¿Dónde se encontraba el amor que Zeus le profesaba a Hera?

No existía el amor. Para los dioses la pasión animal es lo que los dominaba y guiaba.

Y si Zeus se saciaba ¿Por qué no habrían de hacerlo los demás dioses? Hades y Poseidón resultaron igual. Hades raptó a Persefone, sin importarle la voluntad de esta. Desesperada Démeter buscaba a su hija por todos lados, pero nada de eso le importó a Poseidón que en ella sació sus deseos*.

A donde mirara todo era igual, incluso las diosas llegaban a ser libertinas y tomaban al que querían. A sus oídos siempre llegaron los actos ligeros de Afrodita y la Aurora*. Y entre los humanos la situación no era distinta.

Palas misma, tuvo que soportar la violencia de la pasión cuando Efestos* intentó violarla.

Después de eso, Atena no quiso saber de las pasiones carnales. A sus ojos, Cupido con sus flechas no causaba los suspiros y las palabras hermosas con que los poetas describen al amor. Sus flechas sólo causaban pasiones bestiales, en donde todos buscaban satisfacerse.

Pasó mucho sin que el amor tocara a sus puertas, hasta que apareció Ulises*, rey de Itaca, un mortal de gran sabiduría. Por él, Palas al fin entendía porque Afrodita, por ir persiguiendo a Adonis, se internaba en bosques llenos de fieras, que tanto le aterraban. Porque ella también tenía la misma necesidad imperiosa de ir a buscar a Ulises, de escucharlo, de verlo.

Las conversaciones entre los dos se alargaban por horas, porque no sentía el paso del tiempo y le bastaba con verlo un instante para sentirse feliz por días.

Aún recuerda el aciago día, cuando Ulises le informó que competiría por la mano de Helena. La diosa le deseó suerte y por mucho tiempo guardó silencio.

Le dolió en su orgullo, porque Ulises iba en pos de la humana más hermosa de la tierra y la diosa estaba segura que sólo lo físico le atraía.

Le dolió en su razón, porque, entendía que Ulises siendo rey, estaba en obligación de formar una familia y tener un heredero al trono.

Y ella sabía, que podía estirar la mano y obtener el fruto prohibido que le representaba Ulises y aún así no lo hizo.

Cuando Ulises no consiguió la mano de Helena, Atena lo vio buscar y el verlo que no hallaba al tan codiciado amor, la mantuvo a la expectativa. Los deseos de caer en el pecado de arrancar esa manzana aumentaron y aún así no lo tomó.

Al final apareció Penélope y al fin sintió el golpe en el corazón y aún así la diosa se mantuvo firme.

Con el tiempo, Atena aceptó la realidad y Ulises cayó de su gracia, pues ya no le parecía perfecto. Ulises pese a todo el amor que le tenía a Penélope, tenía sus amoríos aquí y allá. Aunque su corazón le pertenecía a una sola mujer, las necesidades de la carne lo hicieron yacer con otras y probar los labios de otras.

Al final la diosa ya sólo sentía cariño por Ulises.

Por eso, cuando la diosa Calipso lo retuvo en contra de su voluntad, cuando lo hizo suyo conforme a sus deseos; y la locura y la desesperación se anidaron en el corazón de esa voluptuosa diosa sensual, que le prometió a Ulises una vida eterna de placeres a cambio de su amor; la desesperación de él por volver a lado de su esposa e hijo conmovieron el corazón de Atena, que abogó por él ante su padre.

Y Atena vio a Calipso enfurecida, porque Zeus le ordenó liberar a Ulises. La diosa acusó a los dioses varones y machos, de no tolerar que una mujer tomara posesión de un hombre, como ellos muchas veces habían hecho.

Ulises libre al fin, se marchó de la isla de Calipso. Y Atena desde la playa lo contempló irse.

Fue allí donde Calipso lanzó pestes contra ella. Al darse cuenta que por culpa de Palas y sus deseos, ella tuvo que liberar a Ulises.

_-"Ya te veré como yo, hija de Zeus. Estarás desesperada de amor, cometiendo el mismo pecado del que me acusas. Por la fuerza querrás retener a un hombre. Le robarás su libertad y tomarás posesión de él".*_

"_Nunca"_ se dijo Atena en sus adentros, en Ulises había visto la seductora manzana y aún así, logró no caer en la tentación.

Siempre salió airosa, siempre resistió la tentación; hombres, héroes y nunca cedió a sus paciones hasta que apareció Seiya.

Desde que los dioses guerrean por el control de la tierra, Atena ha convertido su divino ser, en uno humano. Y Pegaso en su ciclo de reencarnaciones, guerra tras guerra ha sido su caballo de batalla.

Seiya, siendo un humano tan resplandeciente, atrae a muchas personas y no está exento de que alguien caiga enamorado perdidamente de él. Vida tras vida, Atena las ha contemplado. Lo vio con Miho en sus citas y paseos, conviviendo como una pareja enamorada y no sintió nada; y eso era porque muy en sus adentros sabía que Seiya no llegaría a nada con ella.

Pero igual que Ulises, para Seiya, llegó un momento en el que entendió que no podía aspirar a una diosa y al mismo tiempo se sintió solo. Veia a sus hermanos encontrar pareja y formar familia; y él empezó a desear lo mismo.

Y la amazona de la cobra empezó anidar en su corazón. No había forma de que no se conmoviera cuando ella lo veia con sus ojos desesperados, mendigando un poquito de amor ¿Cómo no sentir nada, cuando ella era capaz de dar la vida con tal de protegerlo? ¿Cómo no admirar su gallardía y valor en el campo de batalla?

Lo notó en sus castaños ojos, que veian en Shaina un refugio para sus pasiones. Ella era alguien que lo aceptaría aun amando a otra y al mismo tiempo, entendería ese amor por esa diosa inalcanzable, diosa que ambos amarían por sobre todas las cosas, incluso sobre sus vidas y existencias.

Pero Atena enloqueció de celos y por todos los medios intentó contenerse, se repitió mil veces que aquello era lo mejor para Seiya. La dicha de una esposa, era algo que el valiente caballero se había ganado a pulso, por tantos años a su servicio.

Y sin embargo, pensar que estaba besando a otra, que recibía las caricias de otra, sumergían a Palas en los malvados recovecos del infierno de la mente, que no hacía más que pensar y pensar; y en su imaginación ya los veia desnudos gozando de la pasión.

Ni la noche de bodas de Ulises, la había enloquecido como lo hizo el ver a Seiya platicando con Shaina, sobre la intensa lluvia, que había inundado las partes bajas del santuario.

Lo peor fue, que cada día empezó a odiar a Shaina más y más. Esos fueron sus primeros pecados. Como Atena, le debía amor y devoción por igual a cada uno de sus caballeros y amazonas, porque todos se sacrificaban por ella, sufrían por ella, vivían para ella. Merecían ser amados igual, y sin embargo, ella amaba más a Seiya y lo peor, detestaba a una de sus amazonas. Esa infeliz desdichada no se merecía el destino aciago de perder el amor y misericordia de la diosa, a la que le era devota y por la cual sería capaz de morir. Por Atena, la amazona había atravesado las frías tierras de Asegard e incluso, se enfrentó a Poseidón. Había recibido golpes inmisericordes y todo por amor a la diosa, que con su amor protegía a la tierra y que debía amarla por su vida sacrificio. Por que ser amada por Atena era su pago y recompensa.

Shaina, vivía para amar a Atena y merecía recibir el amor de Atena, como todos sus caballeros.

Pero la locura se apodero de la diosa, días y noches se la pasó meditando, encerrada en la soledad de esta alcoba en donde escondía el brillo de sus ojos, de aquellos que pudieran ver en ellos la demencia, su fulgor de animal salvaje he indómito, que ardía en furia herida, la guerrera que no quería darse por vencida, a la que le refrenaba sus instintos de salir a pelear y matar ¡Y todo por un hombre! Hasta que finalmente Palas no pudo más. El único modo de evitar la catástrofe era separarlos, convertir a Seiya en patriarca y que Shaina entrenara a un pupilo en algún sitio lejano.

Enclaustró a Seiya en las habitaciones papales. En esos días su obsesión había crecido demasiado y aunque la amazona ya se hallaba lejos, no quería volver a sentir el infierno de los celos. No sabía, si podría contenerse de nuevo, porque por primera vez, había chocado de frente con la locura que padecen todos los de su raza. Ahora entendía, lo que sintió Ares, cuando se convirtió en jabalí salvaje para destrozar el cuerpo de Adonis, el gozo de hacerlo pedazos y todo, porque sentía que le robaba a Afrodita.

Ella refrenó sus instintos bestiales de tomar a Shaina por la garganta y estrujarla, no por haber puesto sus ojos en Seiya, si no por haberse metido en su alma y en sus pensamientos. Pero los inmensos ojos transparentes y puros de la amazona, que veian a la diosa con total devoción y amor, la hicieron sentirse mal por cada pensamiento.

Porque ella es Atena y la amaban por sobre todo, incluso ellos mismos. Su amor hacia la diosa, era más grande y Shaina aceptó partir a entrenar a ese discípulo. Porque su diosa lo necesitaba.

Como siempre, Seiya aceptó su destino, aunque ese fuera el vivir como Patriarca y apartado de los demás. Pues la diosa lo necesitaba y él había nacido para ella, para darlo todo por ella. Jamás imaginó los planes de la diosa, ni siquiera aquella noche cuando entró en la habitación de ella se esperaba lo que paso.

La memoria de los dioses es eterna, y por la eternidad llevará la imagen de esos ojos castaños, que la miraban asustado al darse cuenta de lo que quería, de lo que iba pasar esa noche, en esa cama.

"Soy tu esclavo" le dijo. Porque ella sabe que la ama, por ser la diosa de su devoción y de sus ruegos. Jamás podría decirle que no a sus deseos. Por ella existe, por ella nació en este mundo. Ella lo hizo con las estrellas de Pegaso. Su alma y su cuerpo, surgieron de su voluntad divina que demanda guerreros para proteger la tierra. Todo lo de Seiya le pertenece a ella, su piel, su cabello, sus ojos, cada gota de sangre y fibra de músculo, su espíritu y todo su cosmos, son de ella. Pues, desde el principio de los tiempos, surgieron de la fuerza de creación de la diosa y si ella lo demanda, él acepta el designio de Atena.*

Por eso, aquella primera vez no hubo necesidad de palabras ni explicaciones, se dejó llevar por la voluntad de ella. De eso ya hace mucho tiempo.

En esta habitación, la diosa ha saciado sus pasiones carnales. Sentada en un rincón Atena contempla su pecado. Sus ojos brillan con intensidad, parecen los ojos de un animal salvaje. Seiya es el único que ha sacado a la superficie ese fulgor.

Desde tiempos mitológicos, entendió la libertad de la que gozan los dioses y reprimió sus paciones, encerró a su bestia interna muy dentro de sí, para ser inspiración y guía de héroes. Se convirtió en fina poesía, en perfección, se exigió estar libre de toda macula para merecer el amor de sus caballeros y darles su infinito amor como pago a sus lagrimas, sangre y sacrificios.

Cada uno de ellos le pertenece, a cada uno de ellos los forjó con el cincel de las estrellas, cada uno nació de su voluntad divina.

Con el andar de un felino, se acerca a la cama y degusta de esos labios que son suyos. Esta es otra de esas noches en la que la diosa decide seguir pecando. Saboreará el fruto prohibido hasta el cansancio. Se perderá en el aroma y tibieza de Seiya; y mientras lo recorre, se repetirá una y otra vez, que le pertenece, porque ella lo creó en el principio de los tiempos.

Dentro de estas paredes, en esta cama, en estas sabanas, en este momento en que ella toma posesión de lo que es suyo, es más diosa que nunca. Deja de ser mujer para volverse numen. Su esencia divina se libera y exige ser venerada por su creación.

Este chico de cabellos castaños y piel de bronce, es el pecado de la diosa. Todas sus faltas derivan de él. Es la manzana del pecado, pero no le importa en estos momentos, en que ella ha vuelto a ser la indomable y la absoluta, al recorrer con lujuria el cuerpo de Pegaso, pues ella no es una humana a la que nada le pertenece, ella es una deidad a la que todo le pertenece.

Entonces, este acto pese a lo carnal es divino.

Aunque sea un pecado.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Notas de la autora**

¡Wow! A veces me sorprendo de lo que escribo, notaron que me esmere en la ortografía. (^o^) Jo, jo, jo, jo (Risa estilo Kodachi Kuno).

Bueno, dejando atrás la arrogancia, la inspiración me vino de que no puedo ver a Saori como humana, me niego rotundamente, porque siento que Saint Seiya perdería todo sentido, pues, ella es la parte mística de la trama. Los caballeros viven para amarla y ella ama a todos sus caballeros. Esa es la recompensa a su sacrificio, ser amados por la diosa.

También me niego a que caiga en acciones humanas, ella es una diosa y todos sus actos son divinos, si ella llora, añora, suspira y tiene sexo desenfrenado, lo hará como una diosa y no como una humana.

Y pensando así, fue como caí en que al volver su cuerpo humano, para convivir con sus caballeros, la diosa perdía toda libertad, porque tiene que ser ejemplo y guía. Ella que puede hacer y deshacer en el cosmos, se ataba a reglas humanas; pero en la intimidad, en ese momento, en el que hace lo que ella quiere, es cuando realmente vuelve a ser una diosa que es libre y poderosa.

Por otro lado, he estado leyendo "Las metamorfosis" de Ovidio, de allí que este capítulo sea tan mitológico. Por lo que entendí, los hombres surgieron de los actos de los dioses, en cada una de las eras, hubo hombres según los dioses. Entonces me dije, Atena como diosa, bien pudo haber creado hombres por obra de su voluntad, sería de su cosmos de donde surgieron los caballeros y se me vino el mito de Pigmaleon y Galatea –digo está dentro del libro de las metamorfosis.- El escultor que se enamora de su obra. Claro que a Pigmaleon no lo traumó tanto el ser el creador de su obra, pues al final de cuentas quien le dio vida fue Afrodita.

Aquí y para el fic, Atena los creó y les dio vida. Y si ella lo hizo, entonces él siempre ha sido suyo. Eso reforzó la idea de tomar algo que te pertenece.

La temática diosa y caballero, son el motivo por el que escribo fics de Seiya y Saori. Para Seiya, ella siempre será la diosa Atena, no puede bajarla del pedestal, ella siempre será la diosa adorada y él, el caballero a su servicio. Y lo mismo para Atena, ninguno puede dejar de ser quien es.

Es Septiembre y este primer capítulo, salió para festejar el cumpleaños de Saori. La verdad es que quería repetir lo del año anterior, que en diciembre por el cumple de Seiya y en Febrero, por el mes del amor, saque fickys. Pero a diferencia de aquella vez que fueron 2 de un sólo capítulo, este se me convirtió en un sólo ficky de cuatro capítulos y por eso "El Segundo Especial de Seiya y Saori" de este año empezó en Septiembre y no en Diciembre.

El cuento de la princesa y el esclavo lo tome del anime de Princess tutu. Amo los animes patosos.

*Calisto: Una ninfa sirviente de Artemisa, a la que Zeus literalmente violó. Artemisa la hecha de su lado por ya no ser pura, cuando da a luz, Hera con sus manos la desfigura y la convierte en osa. Por años, se la pasó vagando en las montañas, hasta un día en que su hijo andaba de cacería en el bosque, ignorante del destino de su madre. Zeus evita que el hijo mate a la madre, tomándolos a los dos y convirtiéndolos en las constelaciones de la osa mayor y menor.

*En el libro V de "Las metamorfosis" de Ovidio, se cuenta que Venus (Afrodita) convence a Cupido, para que fleche a Pluton (Hades), y este se enamore de Proserpina (Persefone). Dándose el rapto. En el libro de Mitología Griega de Ángel Ma. Garibay editorial Porrua, dice que cuando Démeter andaba buscando a Persefone, el dios Poseidón se enamoró de ella y la fue persiguiendo. Convertidos en caballos se consumó la unión. De aquí nació la ninfa Despena y el caballo Arión. Arión es un caballo con alas como Pegaso y supongo que es el caballo que aparecía en el cosmos del general marino Bian. Tenía la facultad de hablar y por un tiempo fue el caballo de Poseidón, luego paso a poder de Adrastro y luego de Heracles (Hercules). Montado en él, Heracles pudo invadir Argos, Tebas y Arcadia.

*La aurora: Esa nada más salía y si veia un hombre hermoso se lo volaba. Es famosa por el mito de Ganímedes, quien era tan hermoso que Zeus transformado en águila lo raptó para sus placeres personales y para que fuera el copero de los dioses. Pero la Aurora le aplicó el de "ladrón que roba a ladrón" y se lo robó al mismo Zeus. En "Las metamorfosis" se secuestra a Céfalo, pero lo devolvió porque todo el tiempo este se la pasó hablando de su esposa Procris.

*Efestos: Bueno, la cronología mitológica no es correcta en el fic, pues la altere para la historia. Atena para la guerra de Troya, le solicita a Efestos armas, cuando ella quiso pagarle por sus servicios, él rechazó el pago, pues, pretendía cobrarse con la diosa misma, pero no lo consigue. Supongo que Atena, le metió sus buenos catorrazos, si se sonaba a Ares, cómo no iba a sonarse a Efestos. Lo cierto es que este incidente pasó después de la boda de Ulises y no antes.

*Ulises u Odiseo, en la mitología, Atena no esta enamorada de él, pero lo favorece porque le gustaba que el tipo era astuto. Una y otra vez aparece protegiéndolo y por ello me tome la libertad creativa de poner un enamoramiento.

*También me invente ese dialogo donde Calipso le dice a la diosa que algún día pecará como ella pecó. Eso no sale en la Odisea, pero si se enfada cuando le ordenan liberar a Ulises.

La continuación saldrá en Diciembre, nos leemos hasta entonces o antes, si dejan reviews

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

( ^_^)(^_^ ) Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sueño que sonriente vienes hacia a mí,_

_tus largos caballos brillan como el sol,_

_figura frágil._

…

_Tus profundos ojos se posan en mí,_

_si son tan hermosos ¿por qué tristes están?_

_Dime tus sueños._

…

_La felicidad está en tu resplandor._

_Me hablas del amor, que irradia de tu ser._

_Y al viento con pasión quisiera gritar._

…

_Eres la leyenda de la eterna juventud._

_Rayo de luz._

_Mis fantasías vuelan sin temor._

…

_Ven a mí,_

_que por mil años te amare,_

_por favor, princesa ven._

_Dame tu amor._

…

_(Tomado del anime "La princesa de los mil años")_

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**El pecado de una diosa**_

_**Por Liluel Azul**_

_**Capítulo 2**_

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_En una noche misteriosa, el príncipe Anquises cuidaba sus rebaños, cuando de pronto, apareció una hermosa princesa frigia._

_Su rojo vestido lo deslumbró, el fuego del amor y el deseo se encendieron en el corazón de Anquises, pues aquella hermosa mujer, quería pasar la noche a su lado. _

_Hicieron el amor sobre pieles de león y oso, mientras las abejas zumbaban a su alrededor. _

_Toda esa noche, Anquises veneró con sus besos y caricias a esa hermosa mujer que lo enloquecía. Y fue feliz, infinitamente feliz, porque esa mujer lo amaba. Se sentía como en un sueño y realmente lo estaba, pues, al salir el sol … su sueño se terminó. _

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Allí estás otra vez, sentada en un rincón de la habitación en actitud pensante; tus ojos resplandecen con una luz que delata que no eres de este mundo terrenal. Jamás podré verte en toda tu gloria, me quemaría, me volvería cenizas que el viento regaría muy lejos de aquí.

Para poder estar con nosotros te encierras en ese cuerpo, como todos los de tu raza han hecho desde el principio de los tiempos, y entonces me digo, "Seiya, lo que está frente a ti es Atena con un disfraz, realmente no está desnuda". Sé que es muy tonto mi pensamiento, pero es el único que me quita los nervios y me da valor para hacer lo que hacemos, para tocarte, para besarte, porque ¿Quién soy para poner mis ojos en una diosa? ¿Quién soy para tocarla? Pensar que es un disfraz me da valor.

Aunque tonto, mi pensamiento no es errado, realmente lo que tengo aquí es Atena con un disfraz, ese cuerpo tan suave y terso, tan perfecto, a diferencia del mío es un disfraz; porque yo no puedo teñir mi cabello a voluntad, ni volverme más joven o más viejo; tú en cambio bien podrías transformarte en anciana como lo hiciste al pararte frente a Aracne*, incluso podrías transformarte en lechuza para volar por los cielos.

Agradezco a los dioses tu vanidad, porque por ella, te me presentas como la joven más hermosa de la tierra. Un cuerpo delicado y agraciado armónicamente en sus curvas. Desde niña, eras hermosa y conforme creciste más y más hermosa me pareciste. Entonces me pregunto ¿Dejarás pasar el tiempo? ¿Dejarás que se te pinten las canas o te salgan arrugas? Honestamente lo dudo, conociéndote llegará un día en el que dirás, "Hasta aquí, que los demás envejezcan como es su destino, yo no, porque soy una diosa. Mi vanidad no tolera una cana". Entonces me rió, pero, se me salen las lagrimas. Quiero tenerte siempre a mi lado, pero sé, que jamás te veré anciana, me engaño pensando que detendrás el tiempo porque sé, que si nadie ha visto a la reencarnación Atena con canas es porque siempre regresa al Olimpo.

Entonces, conjuro mi siniestro deseo, que el día que te marches me dejes verte como eres en realidad, verte en toda tu gloria. No lo estoy pidiendo sin conciencia como lo hizo Semele*, que al ser engañada por Hera, le robó la promesa a Zeus de verlo como el dios que es. Al mostrarle Zeus su cuerpo divino, Semele quedó reducida a cenizas. Así quiero quedar yo, porque sé, que al verte partir moriré y porque si te veo como realmente eres, sabré que esto no fue mentira.

Por eso quiero convertirme en cenizas y morir; para no tener que esperar 200 años tu regreso, es preferible una muerte rápida a la agonía de los días.

Y luego me digo, que he cometido el más grande de los pecados al aspirar a que me ames a mí, más que a mis otros hermanos, y aún más al tocarte y al besarte, al hacer el amor contigo. Jamás me arrepentiré por eso, pero, entiendo que he cometido un crimen que no tiene perdón entre mis hermanos de armas, y que, cada noche que paso en este cuarto los traicionó, porque todos amamos a Atena y aspiramos a que ella nos ame. Por eso el amor tiene que ser igual para todos.

Yo no puedo decir, "yo la amo más, merezco que me ame más", porque todos los que aquí vivimos, absolutamente todos, nos hemos sacrificado hasta las lagrimas por ella, y lo que nos da fuerzas cada día, es la seguridad de saber que Atena nos ama por igual, tanto al peón que pasa noches heladas montando guardia, como a las doncellas que se la viven en la cocina, los médicos del santuario que se la pasan buscando hierbas para los remedios, al aprendiz que se esfuerza en despertar su cosmos, tanto como a sus caballeros que sufren grandes heridas en batalla y que mueren por ella. A todos nos ama igual. No se necesita ser un elegido de las estrellas, pues aun en el oficio de limpiar los pisos del templo, le estás sirviendo a tu diosa. Entonces, por muy pequeñas que sean tus fuerzas, Atena siempre te recompensará con su amor. Porque la amamos y ella nos ama.

Al pasar estas noches en tu cama y al saborear el dulce de tus labios, los he traicionado a todos, soy un paria y ya no puedo volver a su lado, ni mirarlos a los ojos. No me arrepiento, jamás sentiré remordimientos, pero, merezco ser condenado y si me ha de tocar un castigo, que sea el de quemarme en tu luz, que tu ser me hiera y me incinere, pues he sido como Icaro al volar tan alto.

El día que te vayas, ya no tendré un lugar al que pertenezca. Tú te iras al Olimpo y no puedo seguirte, entonces, déjame convertirme en cenizas y que el viento me lleve lejos de estas tierras, a las que mi presencia ensucia. Déjame desaparecer en tu luz, para que mi estampa maldita no incomode a nadie.

Dicen que, quien es amado por los dioses muere joven, ojala sea cierto. Yo jamás fui engañado, yo no fui como Anquises, al que en una noche, se le apareció una hermosa princesa frigia vestida de rojo, pidiéndole hacer el amor. Al salir el sol, yo no descubrí que era una diosa con la que yací, porque desde el principio fui conciente de quien eras. Quizás por eso no fui como Anquises, que cuando descubrió que su princesa frigia era en realidad la diosa Afrodita, se lanzó a sus pies, suplicando por su vida.

Yo no haré eso, aunque, me muero de miedo cada que el amanecer me descubre en tu cama. Me calló mi temor y me lo trago para que no salga a la superficie y lo notes, pues, me da más miedo que me contestes igual que ella, jurándome que tendré una vida larga y termine igual que Anquises, al que Afrodita amó de verdad, tanto que causó la ira del cielo y Zeus le lanzó un rayo. Estoy seguro que él hubiera sido más feliz si ese rayo lo hubiera fulminado. Afrodita lo amó tanto que lo protegió, pero después de un tiempo a Afrodita se le paso el amor y se olvido por completo de él.

Ese es el mayor de mis temores, una vida larga sin tu amor. Pues para ti, soy sólo un parpadeo, una hoja que el viento hizo pasar frente a ti. Y el que te olvides de mí, por ser tan insignificante, me parte el corazón y me dan ganas de llorar. Imploro tu misericordia, no te olvides de mí. No puede haber infierno, ni tormento más grande que el vivir en tu olvido.

Desde esa primera vez, en la que me metiste en tu cama, le he tenido miedo a los rayos, siento que Zeus me busca para fulminarme y si no salgo corriendo a esconderme, es porque prefiero el rayo a tu partida y sobre todo a tu olvido.

Ya no tengo más hogar que tu corazón, cuando clame por ayuda ninguno de mis hermanos me la brindará, pues no la merezco. Por eso, si tú te vas y te olvidas de mí, cuando levante las manos pidiendo auxilio, no habrá nadie, estaré solo y perdido. Tu partida y tu olvido me entregarán a un desafortunado destino.

Por ello, rezo constantemente, para que, cuando llegue el infortunado día en el que te marches, pueda verte en toda tu gloria.

Esa mágica luz divina que escapa de tus ojos, es la que evita que caiga en la locura del miedo al futuro, es sólo un pequeño destello, la única prueba que realmente tengo de tu amor, porque nadie más que yo ha visto la luz de tus ojos, que no tienen nada de humanos. Ese fulgor que escapa de ellos, sólo lo dejas salir cuando estás en esta habitación, y cuando me dejas entrar, puedo contemplarlos y ver el miedo que transmiten por no ser una luz humana, sino más bien, de fiera salvaje del bosque. Aquí dentro eres la diosa indomable. Y aún así, cuando ese fulgor se posa en mí, lo hace con amor. ¿A qué he de temer, si la luz de tus ojos atraviesa mi alma e ilumina mi camino?

Déjame perderme en esa luz, que desaparece mis temores y me llena de alegría. Déjame morir en éxtasis envuelto por el brillo de tu ser. Tu fulgor que me transmite todo tu amor me asegurará, que no tengo que temer a tu olvido, porque siempre serás piadosa para conmigo. Entonces, sin miedo atravesare el valle de la muerte, seguro de que volverás a llamarme y que volveré a verte. No conoceré el dolor, pues mi ser no se convertirá en cenizas sino en esperanza y el tiempo me resultara un parpadeo. Sabré que renaceré, que volveré a estar con mis hermanos y quizás, volveré a estar entre tus brazos.

Cuando estamos juntos, en esta cama, me llevas al paraíso, así que me esfuerzo mucho por hacerte feliz; tan feliz como tú me haces sentir. Pero sé, que para ti es una gran lucha, porque una parte de ti piensa que no es correcto. Entonces me esfuerzo aún más para que mi amor te haga más feliz de lo que te atormenta.

Te he demostrado mi amor en tantas formas, por ti, atravesé las doce casas, cruce los mares, recorrí el infierno y hasta toque esa tierra prometida a la que llaman Elíseo. Pero, todo eso lo he hecho como un caballero a tu servicio.

Es porque soy un caballero y amarte mi propósito, por eso, te atormentas tanto. Preferirías que fuera un humano sin relación a ti, pero, seguiríamos en el mismo dilema, pues ¿cómo puede un humano negarse ante una diosa?

Aunque no me creas, yo prefiero vivir por ti, que ser un humano más, doy gracias de que tu voluntad sea mi voluntad. Sé que a tus ojos, soy el pajarito que toda su existencia ha vivido en una jaula y que, cuando lo liberan, el miedo se apodera de él y de inmediato vuela de regreso, buscando la seguridad y el confort que le son conocidos.

Ese tipo de pajaritos, son tan mansitos que de inmediato se dejan atrapar y se acorrucan en las manos. Entonces, soy el más afortunado, pues, han sido tus manos las que me atraparon. Es maravilloso volar libre por los cielos, pero lo es aún más, estar entre tus manos y que tus ojos me iluminen y me llenen con tu amor, me creas un paraíso en lo que consideras jaula.

Saori, eres mi poesía, la razón de mi existencia.

El mito dice que Prometeo* creó a los primeros hombres, asimismo están aquellos hombres que nacieron de las piedras* por voluntad de Gea, Zeus hizo otros de las hormigas*, por su parte, Efesto creó mujeres hechas de oro.

Por eso diosa nuestra, gracias te damos todos los caballeros por haber surgido de tu cosmos. Atena, tú eres nuestro principio, razón y fin.

Siendo tú, una diosa, tu cosmos no escapa de ese poder creador, al final de la segunda edad de bronce,* tu forjaste a tus guerreros y amazonas del fuego de tu cosmos y el cincel de las estrellas, a cada uno nos diste constelación y destino. Nuestros espíritus surgidos de tu cosmos se encarnaron en los vientres de nuestras madres por obra de tu voluntad. Somos tu creación, no es casualidad que el caballero del Dragón siempre sea una persona reflexiva y sabia, ni que el caballero de Andrómeda tenga tanta nobleza en su corazón, ni que el Fénix sea tan poderoso que ni la muerte pueda con él, ni que el Cisne pueda contener tantos sentimientos … ni tampoco es casualidad el que tu Pegaso sea tan arrojado.

En cada una de tus vidas nos invocas, así fue como llegue a este mundo. El que mi madre conociera a mi padre y quedara embarazada, fue a causa de que tu divina voluntad, movió los hilos del destino. Demandabas guerreros para las luchas que iniciarían, y dado a que desde el mito, sellaste mi destino como guerrero tuyo, todo lo que paso fue por ti, el que me quedara huérfano y fuera a dar con Mitsumasa Kido; el que me mandaran a Grecia y hasta ser el alumno de Marín; fue a causa de un plan que ya tenias dispuesto, para que, al momento que iniciaran las luchas, tu guerrero ya estuviera listo.

A cualquiera le puede parecer cruel el destino para el que nos creaste y nos has impuesto, pero tu misericordia es infinita, por eso sé, que cuando Saga abra de nuevo los ojos en este mundo, lo hará acompañado de Kanon; y que Douko, en algún momento de una nueva vida se encontrara con Shion y sin saber por qué se sonreirán. Lo sé, porque yo mismo lo viví con Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki; no soy consiente de mis vidas pasadas, pero cuando los vi por primera vez en esta vida, me sentí feliz. Mi alma fue infinitamente feliz y dichosa al volverlos a encontrar. Por eso, no debo temer perderlos, pues, cuando la muerte me lleve y tu vuelvas a demandar mi presencia, sé que volveré a verme con mis hermanos.

No hay palabras para agradecerte por esto.

Como no las hay para describir la alegría que siento por estar aquí, a tu lado, porque me dejas cubrirte de besos y expresarte físicamente, todo el inmenso amor que siento por ti.

No quiero que mi amor te cree conflictos. Desearía tanto que mis ojos fueran tan luminosos como los tuyos, pues así verías que mi amor por ti no es sólo por que soy tu caballero. Mi amor me sobrepasa. Mi espíritu y mi cuerpo son tuyos desde la era del mito, y aunque desde que me creaste, vivo para amarte, quiero que mi amor exceda mi razón y mi origen. Quiero que atraviese mi ser y pueda iluminarte como tú me iluminas.

Quiero que mi amor sea inolvidable.

Me esfuerzo tanto porque mi amor me sobrepase, me desespero tanto porque quiero que mi amor por ti rebase mi existencia y así, al fin descanses en mi pecho segura porque mi amor es infinito y te ilumina como tú me iluminas.

Vienes hacia a mí, y tus manos buscan desabrochar la túnica del patriarca que llevo. Veo tus ojos brillantes, porque otra vez estás en la indecisión, otra vez te recriminas quien sabe cuantas cosas. Mi niña, soy tu esclavo, mi cuerpo y mi alma te pertenecen desde el principio de los tiempos. Te amo por encima de mí y de mis hermanos. Sólo tomas lo que es tuyo. Y yo deseo tanto ser tu luz. Mi ser pierde sentido si no logro demostrarte cuan grande es mi amor.

-¿Qué pasa? –Te preguntó cuando nuevamente te haz quedado estática.

Te veo bajar la cara para esconderme lo que estás pensando. Por lo que más quieras no me ocultes la luz de tus ojos.

Y me elevas al cielo, cuando me miras llena de amor, demandándome en tu cama. Aquella primera vez me asuste, nunca, pero nunca a pesar de lo mucho que te amo, se me hubiera ocurrido que quisieras hacer el amor, sobretodo conmigo. Recuerdo tus ojos llenos pasión y tus tersas manos explorándome. Ahora te agradezco cada minuto que me dedicas, cada caricia que me estremece, ese aroma del que me permites gozar y esa dulce piel que me dejas probar.

Te estremeces entre mis brazos, te arqueas en la oleada de placer. No llegaste una noche misteriosa y vestida de rojo, fingiendo ser una princesa, nuestro tálamo no está hecho con pieles de leones y osos, ni las abejas zumban a nuestro alrededor.

Te me apareces como lo que eres, mi diosa Atena. La que venero, por la que vivo. Mi principio, mi razón y mi fin. Todo mi ser es tuyo mi amada Atena, pues soy tu esclavo y vivo para adorarte y sobre todo para amarte.

Si tan solo pudiera hacer que mi amor se convirtiera en luz y escapara por mis ojos. Quiero que este sentimiento se convierta en luminosa estrella.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_Y cuando el sol salió, Anquises descubrió que su princesa frigia, era en realidad la diosa Afrodita y eso lo lleno de miedo._

Mis ojos castaños se abren perezosos a un nuevo día, me estiro y busco a mi diosa y la hallo donde siempre, sentada en un rincón en actitud pensante. Sin embargo, esta vez es distinto, hay algo en el ambiente. Intuyo que algo grave sucede por lo que el corazón empieza a temblar lleno de miedo.

-Esta es la última vez que hacemos el amor. Te relevo de tus obligaciones como patriarca, te pido por favor que adoctrines a Jabu sobre todo lo que tiene que aprender para que pueda sucederte en el puesto. Toma las cosas que necesites para enseñarle y todas tus pertenencias pues ya no puedes entrar a estas habitaciones.

_Desesperado Anquises se lanzó a los pies de la diosa implorando misericordia._

-¿Hice algo mal?

-No, tú no haz hecho algo malo, pero ya no puedes estar dentro de las habitaciones papales.

-¿Por qué? ¿En que te falte?

-Seiya, no hiciste nada malo.

-¿Entonces?

-Ya es tiempo de que regrese al Olimpo, tengo que prepararme para mi retorno, y para eso tengo que purificar mi cuerpo. Me tomará varios meses volver a estar sin macula.

-Si te tomará meses te suplico que me dejes estar a tu lado.

-Eso no es posible.

-¿Por qué?

Desvías la mirada, siempre que me ocultas algo lo haces.

Y caigo derrotado, pues soy tu mancha, por eso no puedo quedarme en estas habitaciones, porque soy tu pecado, purificarte de mí es lo que harás los próximos meses.

Quería que mi amor se convirtiera en lucero para ti, ahora caigo igual que cayó Icaro, pues volé muy alto, me he convertido en un pecado que debe ser borrado. Fui un iluso al querer que mi amor se convirtiera en luz, mi vanidad la convirtió en sucio fango que debes lavar de tu cuerpo para volver a ser pura.

Borrarás de ti todo rastro de mi existencia, estando limpia me olvidarás y me dejarás.

_Afrodita sin duda amó a Anquises, pues por él, se enfrento al mismo Zeus, pero después de un tiempo lo abandonó, se olvido de él, pues dejo de sentir amor._

_Y Anquises nunca jamás la volvió a ver, pues el mito asegura, que la diosa se olvido de él._

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

No intercambiaron más palabras, la voluntad de la diosa fue acatada, el Pegaso como siempre aceptó su destino y obedeció el mandato. Abandonó las habitaciones papales de las que salió como un exiliado.

Desde esa primera noche, en que yació con la diosa, había pecado contra toda la orden, de modo que ya no podía volver a ser el caballero de Pegaso. ¿Como volver a ser el de antes, si ya no era el héroe y el amor ya no era puro? El amor lo ha convertido en pecado y deshonra. Ese amor que fortaleció a su ardiente cosmos y lo llevó a atravesar los mares y los valles de la muerte, se volvió barro que ensucia el resplandor inmaculado de la diosa.

Atena había desterrado a su patriarca de la estancia sagrada. Nunca en toda la historia de la orden había sucedido eso, y se decía que incluso lo expulsarían del santuario en cuanto Jabu pudiera hacerse totalmente a cargo del puesto de patriarca.

Y Seiya paso de ser aquel guerrero respetable y admirable, al objeto de los chismes más escandalosos. Señalado por todos como aquel, al que la diosa ha dejado de amar. Ya no era un compañero más, pues ya no era amado como los otros.

En silencio Seiya vuelve a concebir su deseo, de que cuando llegue el día que ella se marche, él pueda morir en vuelto en la luz de la gloria de la diosa, para que su presencia deje de ser mancha en este santuario.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Notas de la autora**_

Historias del bien contra el mal hay muchas, así como animes de peleas hay por montones, pero lo que le dio a Saint Seiya, su pedestal inamovible en mi corazón, es la servidumbre a la diosa, no lo puedo explicar, pero, esos personajes que se desviven por su amo y señor me enamoran, pues, me encanta la fidelidad de estos. Por eso, los caballeros sirviéndole a su diosa me encanto, porque encima Kurumada le agregó un sentido místico, religioso, incluso más, es un pacto de amor entre la diosa y los caballeros. Atena ama a todos sus caballeros así como todos los caballeros aman a Atena. Es algo que siento que le faltó a la saga omega y el motivo por el cual a mí no me gusta esa saga, por eso quiero recalcar que es un saborcito que me resulta muy especial y adictivo, y que tiene el Saint Seiya clásico.

Teshirogi la escritora de lost canvast también le mete mucho de esto que me encanta. El episodio G, escrito por Kurumada no podía carecer de esto, no los he leído completos, pero lo que leí me encantó. Así que citare a Saga en la historia G, "Desde el principio de mi vida te amo" (*¬* ). Esa escena de Saga con la daga en la mano diciéndole eso a la beba Atena me corta la respiración cada que lo leo, pero más este otro, "mientras mi corazón no sea absorbido por las sombras, haré todo lo posible de cambiar el destino de esta niña. Proteger a Atena … sólo por eso ¡Después de todo, nosotros somos los caballeros de Atena!" (^o^)9 Enloquezco con ese dialogo.

Atena encarnada en Saori es un personaje que adoro, pues le da ese algo que hace latir mi corazón, es mi droga que me hace clientaza de esta serie. Siempre lo he dicho, sin Saori como diosa todo Saint Seiya perdería sentido y los personajes no tendrían ese algo que los hace bellos a mis ojos, con solo recordar esa escena cuando Saori se suicida y las reacciones de todos me estremezco y lloro y sonrío y lloro y suspiro y, y, y tanto, a todos los amo en esa escena, que desborda de amor.

Por eso no pienso en Seiya debatiéndose únicamente con ese dilema de "soy humano y ella una diosa por eso lo nuestro no puede ser", cierto que el cuento de Anquises que cita Seiya es así. Pero el problema de Seiya es más complejo, pues el que Atena ama a todos por igual es su dogma de fe. De él y toda la orden, no se habría convertido en pecado por ser el más amado si no fuera así.

Ahora sí pasemos a los mitos:

*Para empezar diré, que me documente principalmente en el libro "Mitología griega. Dioses y héroes" de Angel Ma. Garibay de Editorial Porrua. Así que lo explicare como allí lo encontré. Hay 5 razas o edades. La edad de oro donde la creación del hombre se le adjudica a dos seres, unos dicen que fue Prometeo, otros que Gea, el mundo era un paraíso y no existía la maldad, ni el hambre, ni demás cosas que aquejan al hombre. La segunda raza o edad es la llamada de plata, Zeus sube al trono y el entorno cambia, surgen las estaciones y el hombre tiene que ganarse el sustento. La tercera es la de bronce donde los hombres son guerreros y batalladores. La cuarta raza también es de bronce y es donde Seiya –en este fic.- dice que sucedió la creación de los caballeros. Se me ocurrió que aquí era donde tenia que ubicar la creación de los caballeros pues fue en esa segunda edad de bronce, donde la sangre de los dioses se mezcla con la humana. Es la época de los héroes, la de Jason y sus Argonautas, el tiempo Teseo, Odiseo y otros "eos" –si me volé el chiste de disney pero es que también están Perseo, Peleo, Anteo, Catreo, Eneo y otros tantos "eos" en la mitología .- Luego sigue la edad de hierro.

Por estar escribiendo el fic de "versus" para el cumpleaños del caballito alado, que descargó las paginas de la guia Saint Seiya y que leo que los caballeros no pudieron existir en el mismo tiempo de Hercules, pues tuvieron que existir primero los héroes para formar las constelaciones y a partir de ellas las armaduras. Y me dije ¡ou! Tendría que haberlos ubicado en la edad de hierro. Me negué rotundamente a ponerlos en la edad de hierro, porque los únicos héroes que valen la pena son de bronce (¬_¬) … bueno poniéndonos serios, los hombres de la edad de hierro tienen menos categoría pues no son tan honorables, por eso Seiya dice que al final de la segunda edad de bronce surgieron los caballeros. Cuando exactamente termina la segunda edad de bronce y empieza la de hierro pues no se.

Y bueno, creaciones de hombres hubo muchas, desde que al acabarse la edad de oro y extinguirse los primeros hombres, los dioses ya con Zeus a la cabeza crearon nuevos. Las metamorfosis de Ovidio dice que los hombres se hicieron malos a causa se los gigantes y su sangre y que Zeus mando el diluvio sobreviviendo Deucalion y Pirra los cuales consultaron un oráculo que les dijo que para volver a poblar la tierra tenían que recoger piedras y arrojarlas; y de allí surgieron nuevos hombres. Hombres de corazón duro, por haber surgido de la roca.

Los hombres surgidos de las hormigas son un mito que forma parte de "las metamorfosis", Juno (Hera) mando la enfermedad de la peste al reino de Eaco, furiosa porque este es hijo de Júpiter (Zeus). Habían muerto tantos que los vivos ya no alcanzaban para enterrar a los muertos por lo que Eaco reza a su padre y este vuelve a poblar la ciudad convirtiendo a las hormigas en hombres. Y son hombres fuertes y trabajadores, aguerridos, igual que las hormigas. Son conocidos como los Mirmidones

Efestos se creó mujeres de oro, que le ayudaban en sus proyectos, por lo que eran habilidosas en la herrería. Y me dije ¿si Efestos puede crearse mujeres, por qué no habría Atena de crearse hombres?

*Aracne, era una hilandera tejedora, era muy hábil y se creía mejor que Atena, ya que la diosa también es protectora de los artesanos. Sobretodo las artes femeninas como lo eran hilar, tejer y bordar. Todo arte que necesitara pericia y maestría mental estaba bajo su amparo. El caso es que Aracne presumía que tejía mejor e incluso pregonaba que si se daba una competencia, ganaría, tan segura estaba de ser mejor, que incluso aceptaba cualquier castigo y tormento en caso de no vencer a la diosa. Atena se transforma en anciana, y le aconseja ya no ser tan creída y no sentirse superior a los dioses, incluso le dice que Atena es piadosa y que no tomara a mal su comentario si pide perdón. Aracne insulta a la anciana y la manda a dar consejos a sus nietas, llama cobarde a la diosa por no presentarse a competir. Por lo que Atena se revela y compite con ella. Aquí depende de quien cuente la historia, si la cuenta un griego gano la diosa Atena por ser su diosa, que siempre les da la victoria, si la cuenta un romano como Ovidio dirá que perdió. –Los romanos descienden de los troyanos y por eso le tienen cierta tirria. – Según los griegos, Aracne perdió y enloqueció tanto que quiso estrangularse con sus hilos, pero Atena la convirtió en araña. Según los romanos Atena sintió tanta rabia por perder que la convirtió en araña. El final no cambia.

*Semele, era otra de las amantes de Zeus, Hera se transforma en anciana y convence a Semele que le robe la promesa a Zeus de aparecer frente a ella como el dios que es. Cuando Zeus llega a visitarla le promete darle lo que ella pida, por lo que ella pide que se le muestre como verdaderamente es. Zeus le dice que no es posible pero ella está de terca por lo que le contó la anciana. Así que Zeus se muestra tal cual y Semele queda reducida a cenizas. Eso me dio la idea de que Atenita, encierra su esencia ese cuerpo humano para no volver cenizas a sus caballeros. Porque ningún humano puede resistir la presencia de un dios. Semele estaba embarazada y Zeus toma de sus restos al feto y lo injerta en su muslo, por lo que al nacer de un dios, pues surge un dios. Dionisio o Baco como quieran llamarle. Si quieren mitos sangrientos léanse los de este dios. La ira de Ares no da miedo como la de este. Otra versión dice que ante la insistencia de Semele, Zeus le lanza un rayo para que deje de molestar.

*Tiresias, pues en el capítulo anterior puse que fue Atena quien lo dejo ciego y le dio el don de la adivinación, así lo encontré en el libro de mitología griega, pero repasando las metamorfosis me encontré otra versión. Según, Júpiter (Zeus) y Juno (Hera) discutían sobre quien gozaba más en el acto sexual, por lo que fueron a preguntarle a Tiresias, ya que él había sido hombre y mujer, dado que una vez, Tiresias encontró a dos serpientes copulando y las golpeo con su bastón, quedando convertido en mujer por 7 años que fue cuando encontró otras serpientes en lo mismo y las golpeo para volver a ser varón. Así que él había gozado del acto sexual tanto como hombre y como mujer. Ante los dioses Tiresias no lo pensó mucho, de la ira de Juno, a la ira de Júpiter, preferible la de Juno por lo que le dio su voto a los hombres. Por lo que Juno lo dejo ciego y Júpiter lo compenso con el don de la adivinación. –Por eso prefiero el monoteísmo, tantos dioses son un problema pues no se le puede dar gusto a todos.

Pese a lo triste de este capitulo: ¡Feliz cumpleaños mi querido Seiya!

Seiya: (TToTT) ¡Me votaron como trapo viejo y todavía me dices feliz cumpleaños!

Bueno la continuación saldrá en febrero, mes del amor y la amistad, así que no te desanimes, por cierto el lindo y bello Cisne Hyoga va a salir en el próximo capítulo con una participación muy importante, porque no hay fic mío en donde no salga mi amado patito. Hasta febrero entonces. Bye y gracias por los reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Feliz mes del amor y la amistad!**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**El pecado de una diosa**_

_**Por Liluel Azul**_

_**Capítulo 3**_

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_El amor de Atena,_

_siempre nos da esperanza_

_a todos_

_-Sísifo en The lost canvast-_

Llueve con violencia sobre el Santuario de Atena, los rayos iluminan el cielo y la tierra en medio de sonoros tronidos que dejarían sordo a cualquiera. En esta noche tormentosa todo ser vivo busca refugio seguro donde esconderse de la tempestad.

Pero no así un Pegaso herido, le han cortado las alas y ahora clama a la bóveda celeste que escuchen sus oraciones y acaben con su sufrimiento, fulminándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Quiere que el rayo de Zeus lo purifique con su fuego porque se ha convertido en un sucio pecador.

Atena, la diosa virgen, su amor es la recompensa para todos aquellos que están a su servicio, pues ella los ama a todos, no importan como sean o si transitan caminos torcidos o si son débiles, Atena los ama a todos por igual. Eso es lo que se dicen cada día, es su credo y lo que les da fuerzas para continuar a pesar de la adversidad.

Pero eso también tiene otra cara y esa es que nadie debe aspirar a que Atena le ame más que a los demás, porque el amor de Atena debe de ser igual para todos. Aquel que tiente a la diosa pidiendo ser el que reciba más amor comete un pecado inmenso e imperdonable contra todos sus hermanos de orden.

No se debe pedir más amor, no se debe recibir más amor que los demás. Amar como él ama a la diosa es la mayor de las herejías. Y ahora Seiya entiende el por que. Si ella amara a otro, si se enterara que ella yació con otro, su corazón se llenaría de espinas, no soportaría ese dolor, porque la ama. Todos en este santuario la aman y los ha traicionado.

Han pasado varios meses desde que la diosa lo expulsó de sus habitaciones y lo primero que hizo fue mandar a quemar aquellas níveas sabanas sobre las que hicieron el amor. Qué mayor prueba que esa, para demostrar que fue mancillada por el sucio barro de uno de sus caballeros.

Por eso Seiya está en esta parte del santuario, conformado por tierras pantanosas. Siendo él sucio lodo, bien podría desaparecer sumergido en este légamo y nadie lo distinguiría. Pues ahora mismo no se sabe cual es el caballero y cual es el fango.

Está arrodillado en medio del pantano, completamente cubierto de lodo, la sien se hunde en el fango y los cabellos se ensucian al mezclarse con el limo. Se abraza a si mismo en medio de su dolor, pues por ser un paria no merece el consuelo de nadie.

Una resplandeciente centella de luz cae muy cerca, pero no es el tan ansiado rayo de Zeus que por fin escuchó sus ruegos y viene a acabar con su dolorosa existencia; es un hermoso ángel de nieve, cuyos celestes ojos lo miran con afecto.

Seiya se sorprende por la presencia caída del cielo, no lo había visto en mucho tiempo y sigue tan imponente como lo es en sus recuerdos, los rubios cabellos se mecen mientras las alas del cisne se baten y se acomodan. No son las inmensas y gloriosas alas del cosmos elevado al máximo convirtiendo la armadura en divina, son las normales y bellas alas del cisne. Esas que lo ayudaron a llegar al Eliseo.

Seiya aún recuerda aquellos días antes de que lo nombraran patriarca, cuando se divertía surcando el cielo ayudado por las alas de Pegaso mientras el rubio lo perseguía en divertida carrera tratando de alcanzarlo. Shiryu nombró a Shun "cazador de ángeles" pues cuando menos se daban cuenta, la cadena de Andrómeda aparecía de la nada enredándose a su alrededor y arrastrándolos a tierra.

Shun tenía que atraparlos para obligarlos a volver, ya que ambos eran capaces de seguir volando hasta morir, pues en el cielo se olvidaban hasta de comer y dormir. Fueron tiempos tan felices pues parecían niños jugando con sus poderes, como si les hubieran dado esos dones para divertirse y no para asesinar.

Shiryu no se equivocó al ponerle a Shun el sobrenombre de cazador de ángeles, pues generalmente atrapaba a Hyoga primero y desde tierra debió parecer como si Shun realmente hubiera atrapado un ángel, pues sus cadenas regresaban del cielo con un hermoso y resplandeciente chico rubio, de ojos azules, vestido de blanca armadura y con alas. Todo un ángel como los retratan en los cuadros.

Ahora ese bello ángel ha descendido a esta tierra llena de fango y por poco no reconoce a su compañero del cielo.

¿Dónde está ese Pegaso que no era capaz de alcanzar? Con sus alas se elevaba hasta lo más alto para dejarse caer cual centella justo como su nombre lo dice, Seiya, la flecha de estrella o el meteoro. Cuando volaban, de pronto en su ímpetu digno de su constelación, Seiya se elevaba por encima de las nubes y descendía a velocidad sorprendente, como un Pegaso llevando el rayo de Zeus y justo antes de tocar tierra podría jurar que daba un relincho, como un verdadero caballo salvaje que desbocado de nuevo remontaba al cielo.

Los ojos azules quieren llorar al ver a ese Pegaso que antes era glorioso en el cielo, sumergido en este fango. La última vez que cruzaron el firmamento juntos Seiya no quería volver a tocar el piso, como si presintiera que ya no volvería a volar. No había bajado a comer y se negaba a volver para ir a dormir. Las cadenas de Andrómeda sólo por ser igual de tercas que su dueño insistían en pescarlo. Entonces meteorico como siempre, descendió con violencia hacia Shun, que de pronto vio venir a ese potro travieso que dio vueltas a su alrededor aún perseguido por sus cadenas, para luego tirar de ellas y dejar a Andrómeda encadenado y todo en menos de un parpadeo. Shun no pudo ni siquiera pensar en lo que pretendía atrapado en la ventolera de las alas de Pegaso y en sus propias cadenas. Pegaso intentó, entonces, volver al cielo, pero no contó con Shiryu que veloz y fuerte como un Dragón, le cortó el paso pescándolo entre sus brazos. Relinchó, pataleó, luchó, todo en medio de carcajadas hasta que finalmente la voluntad del Dragón se impuso y ese Pegaso tuvo que aceptar que el día había terminado y que tenían que volver a casa.

Al día siguiente Atena sorprendió a todos nombrando a Seiya como su nuevo patriarca y los días en que ambos volaban por el cielo cual ángeles se acabaron. De eso ya casi tres años.

En el presente, Hyoga aún sigue siendo ese bello ángel que surca los cielos, y Seiya es lodo y fango. Ver que el otro es puro lo molesta y le grita que se largue, blasfema contra si mismo y se asegura de hacerle saber a ese ángel, que él ahora es un paria para la orden de Atena. No merece su lastima y no la quiere, no quiere nada que venga de un sirviente de la diosa.

Hyoga resplandece y la armadura lo abandona. Piensa meterse en este pantano, por lo que Seiya aún de rodillas reacciona y lanza sus meteoros, pero Hyoga ni se molesta en evitarlos, pues Seiya los lanzó a la nada. Pegaso iba a lanzarlos de nuevo pero se detiene al ver como Hyoga se quita su cruz mientras camina adentrándose en el fango.

Seiya deja de respirar cuando Hyoga le pone su rosario. Y el cisne habló muy quedo, como si le confiara un secreto inconfesable.

-Sabes, de niño me bautizaron, me confirmaron, asistí al catecismo y hasta hice mi primera comunión. Desfile todo vestido de blanco con los demás niños del pueblo con mi Biblia y mi rosario en una mano y una vela en la otra. Era el mas pequeño de la clase pues a mi mamá le preocupaba que cumpliera con ese sacramento antes de viajar a Japón, así que realmente debajo de la armadura soy católico ortodoxo.

Paralizado por esa confesión, Seiya no prestó resistencia cuando lo abrazó.

Siente que no merece la piedad de ningún compañero, no merece si quiera ser visto. Pero Hyoga a descendido del cielo, no como un caballero de Atena, sino como un verdadero ángel. Y está abrazándolo, poniendo al dios de su madre como su bandera. Entonces a él no lo ha traicionado, no es un paria ante sus ojos.

Y las lagrimas comienzan a brotar sin control de los ojos castaños. Allí bajo la lluvia se quedaron un buen rato, en lo que Seiya desahogaba todas sus emociones contenidas.

Horas después, en la casa de acuario, Hyoga le daba un baño a ese hermanito que tanto quiere y que está debajo de varios kilos de lodo.

Seiya no quiere hablar, en este momento está tan perdido que se deja guiar como un corderito.

No puede ver a nadie de la orden de Atena y sobretodo a sus hermanos, siente una gran vergüenza de verlos a los ojos, pues los ha traicionado, es por eso que no ha dicho nada, que cuando les escribe a sus hermanos les miente; les dice que está bien, feliz y contento. Por eso tenía la esperanza de que no se enterarían de lo que pasa aquí, que no se pararían por este sitio, que no tendría que enfrentarlos y que ellos, los que realmente le dan miedo que sepan lo que paso, por temor a que lo rechacen; no se enterarían de que se volvió vergüenza en este santuario.

Suplicaba por el fin de su existencia antes de que supieran que lo expulsaron del templo de Atena y que le quitaron el titulo de patriarca. No tiene cara para enfrentarlos ni para aguantar interrogatorios, ¿Cómo decirles a ellos su crimen?

Y mientras le seca el cabello, Seiya agradece que Hyoga apareciera como su ángel de la guarda, que no le hace preguntas de por qué estaba llorando en ese pantano, o por qué ya no es patriarca. Como si ignorara completamente lo que sucede, como si no se diera cuenta de las lagrimas que aún insisten en caer de los ojos castaños, ni que está extremadamente delgado, ni que tiene gacha la cabeza para no mirarlo mientras lo ayuda vestirse con ropas del ruso que le quedan grandes, pero que están bien, pues le van a servir de pijama.

Tener a Hyoga a su lado, tiene a Seiya en un transe y por primera vez en muchos días el peso de su crimen no lo asfixia, no se percata de ello hasta que el ruso lo arropa en la cama. No quiere que se acabe el encanto, que tal si al cerrar los ojos Hyoga desaparece y vuelve a quedarse solo.

-¡No te vayas! –Le suplica de repente.

-Tranquilo, me quedare a tu lado, seré un guardián igual que Talo*, te lo juro.- Le dice sonriente y comienza a entonar una nana rusa.

Y Seiya se desliza a los sueños, quiere dejar de pensar, apartar de su mente aunque sea por un rato, la imagen de su diosa que en estos momentos está enclaustrada en sus habitaciones, elevando su cosmos mientras reza y se purifica del pecado de haber sucumbido a la tentación y haber tenido sexo con un caballero.

Está sucia y manchada, por eso se purifica, para poder volver al Olimpo y dejar atrás a ese caballero.

Las lagrimas siguen cayendo y Seiya se ordena concentrarse en la voz de Hyoga que sigue arrullándolo y su voz le da un poco de paz.

A la mañana siguiente, Seiya se despierta confundido por estar en la casa de Acuario. Se sienta y se talla los ojos tratando de recordar como llego aquí. La cruz del norte que cuelga de su cuello rápidamente lo hizo recordar que había pasado.

Miró a su alrededor buscando al rubio pero no está, se puso a buscarlo por toda la casa y al no encontrarlo la hiriente soledad nuevamente hizo presa del corazón del castaño. Estaba por caer en la angustia, por sentirse abandonado, cuando recordó que Hyoga le prometió que igual que en la mitología, lo iba a proteger como el guardián de bronce Talo, custodiaba la isla de Creta. Por eso, sólo una persona lo haría irse, sólo en un sitio puede estar. Sin pensar más, salió corriendo hacia allá, necesita verlo para no caer en la desesperación y confirmar que no ha sido abandonado por ser tan poca cosa.

Así que corrió a toda velocidad, atravesó el templo de Piscis y la larga escalinata que lleva al templo de Atena, pero, se queda parado en los últimos escalones, hasta allí puede llegar, pisar la explanada y los jardines del templo son algo que le ha sido prohibido por la propia diosa Atena.

-¿ ¡Que haces aquí! ? –Le gritó Jabu lleno de furia. -¡Sabes bien que tienes prohibido ensuciar este lugar con tu presencia!

Oficialmente Jabu ya se ha convertido en el patriarca del Santuario. Desde que ocupa el puesto, abiertamente ha tratado a Seiya como la peor de las escorias.

Sabe lo que paso entre la diosa Atena y el Pegaso, y que por ello, la diosa está en un proceso de purificación. Con dolor, Jabu sabe que ha quemado todo lo que podía significar algo que la ate a este mundo, incluidas las fotografías de ella cuando era niña y jugaba con los huérfanos reunidos en la mansión.

Ella no tendría que decirle adiós a esos hermosos recuerdos de los que Jabu forma una parte importante, si no fuera por Seiya, que traicionando a toda la orden, mancilló la pureza de la diosa.

Y es por eso que Jabu tiene la furia metida en las entrañas y quisiera gritar a los cuatro vientos el pecado y la traición que Seiya ha cometido, para que toda la orden lo persiga y le de muerte como el miserable perro sarnoso que es. Pero no lo hace, por amor a su diosa. Porque ella no tiene la culpa de lo que paso.

TODA LA CULPA ES DEL MALDITO DE SEIYA.

-¡Lárgate de aquí Seiya!

Es por el trato que Jabu le da, la razón por la cual Seiya se ha convertido en un apestoso en el santuario. La orden sabe que paso algo, que cometió un crimen imperdonable y que por eso no puede pisar el templo de Atena. A sus ojos, que mayor prueba que el desprecio del Patriarca, para asegurar que Seiya, el que había sido el honorable caballero de Pegaso, es una sucia alimaña que se merece los insultos de todos.

-… Yo … yo sólo estaba …

-¿ ¡Que no me escuchaste! ? ¿ ¡Es que acaso voy a tener que pedirle a los guardias que te saquen de aquí a patadas! ?

Jabu acababa de pronunciar esas palabras, cuando un poderoso cosmos se incendió.

La nieve característica del cosmos de Hyoga, comenzó a caer con suavidad y gracia, algo que contrastaba ampliamente con el sentimiento que predomina, pues, el bello cosmos de Hyoga está lleno de furia y es tan poderoso que ya está cubriendo absolutamente a todo el santuario.

Se siente el cosmos demasiado intimidante, tanto que muchos entendieron porque en vida, el caballero del cisne está lleno de gloria, pues sólo alguien con un cosmos así de poderoso y magnifico, pudo haberle hecho frente a dioses como Poseidón y Hades.

El santuario en pleno tembló de miedo por ese cosmos tan gigantesco y es que se podía jurar que no se trata de un hombre, sino de un demonio que venia a llevarse a sus almas a la fosa más oscura y tenebrosa del infierno.

El rubio caballero caminó hacia Seiya, quien lo mira con temor, pensando que por fin había llegado el castigo divino, que Hyoga ya sabe el crimen tan grande que cometió y que si su cosmos ardía así, era por que lo haría pagar por su traición.

Seiya cerró los ojos esperando la muerte, y se estremeció al sentir que, mientras el rubio lo atraía al regazo, el cosmos cambiaba totalmente. Ya no era un demonio sino un ángel. El cosmos de Hyoga se transformó y se llenó de un profundo amor. Un amor tan intenso, que creó nudos en las gargantas de todos y que a muchos hizo llorar.

Y es que el cosmos del ruso seguía envolviendo al santuario, haciéndoles sentir a todos que su amor por Seiya, es tan grande e infinito como el universo.

Seiya comenzó a llorar, pues sin palabras, Hyoga le está gritando a todo el santuario que es su hermano, que lo ama y sobretodo que lo protegerá de cualquiera que intente hacerle daño.

El cosmos de Hyoga se apagó. Jabu cayó de rodillas abrumado por lo intenso que fue todo y no fue el único que se sintió así.

El ruso dejó de abrazar a Seiya y con una sonrisa dijo –Tengo hambre Seiya. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a almorzar al pueblo? –Actuó como si nada hubiera pasado. Ni siquiera volteó a ver a Jabu.

Hyoga se quitó la chamarra de mezclilla que traía y se la puso a Seiya. Ladeo la cabeza mientras lo contempla analizando el look, y es que Seiya seguía vistiendo las ropas que le prestó y que le quedan muy grandes. Acarició el castaño cabello queriendo quitar la marca de la almohada e ignoró las lagrimas que suelta Seiya. –Bueno, pareces un vagabundo, pero no te ves tan mal. -Dijo risueño al tiempo que lo toma de la mano para marcharse. –Te juro que con el hambre que traigo soy capaz de comerme un caballo.

Y así atravesaron el santuario, Hyoga camina ligeramente delante de Seiya pero sin soltarlo de la mano. Seiya no podía creer lo grande que Hyoga se veia, y aunque evidentemente Hyoga siempre ha sido más alto que Seiya, en esos momentos, en que el cisne hizo sentir su cosmos a todos, realmente se había convertido en el poderoso hombre de bronce Talo.

Seiya no pasa por alto como varios los ven atravesar el santuario, algunos incluso les sonríen y los saludan y en otros reina la incertidumbre y se preguntan: ¿Cómo puede ser el Pegaso un ser maldito si hay alguien que lo ama con tal intensidad?

Para muchos, el cosmos de Hyoga y el inmenso amor que siente por Seiya y que les hizo sentir a todos, había borrado cualquier crimen que Seiya hubiera cometido. Y si quedara alguien con corazón de roca y que no se hubiera conmovido, tendrá que morderse la lengua y callar todo su veneno, porque de no hacerlo, ese cosmos tan inmenso y que se sintió como el de un ser celestial, se convertirá en el cosmos de ese demonio que por un momento hizo temblar a todo el santuario y que no perdonará injuria proferida, pues está dispuesto a hacerle sentir el infierno en cada poro de la piel a aquel que lastime así sea con la mirada, a su amado hermanito Seiya.

-Seiya, -Dijo de repente. –cuando termine mis asuntos en el santuario ¿qué te parecería irte conmigo a Siberia?

Pegaso no respondió, pero ya no pudo dar otro paso. Hyoga ya sabe su pecado.

-Ya lo sabes ¿verdad?

Hyoga lo miró un instante y bajó la mirada. Eso fue lo peor que le pudo pasar a Seiya, Hyoga ya sabe de su crimen, ante sus ojos ya no es digno de confianza porque aspiró a que la diosa lo amara más que a los demás, porque fue egoísta y se antepuso traicionando a todos.

-Voy a llorar. –Dijo Hyoga.

Seiya siente que no merece la compañía del cisne, no merece ese cosmos nevado, que lo hizo estremecerse hasta las lagrimas por el profundo cariño que le expresó. No cuando es un maldito traidor.

-De verdad voy a llorar. -Continúo el cisne.- Cuando Atena regrese al Olimpo voy a llorar, pero sé que si a mí me duele a ti te ha de doler más.

-Hyoga … yo …ella …

-Ya no hablemos de eso, vamos a comer, bien dicen que las penas con pan menos. –Dijo y siguió su camino.

Seiya no pudo hablar, no sabía que pensar, hay cosas que no escapan a la aguda vista de Hyoga, y que de seguro la actitud de Jabu y los otros debieron ponerlo sobre aviso acerca de lo que paso, o de verdad cree que todo se debe a que Atena se va.

Sea como sea, por el momento no puede hablar con él, pues un nudo se le forma en la garganta.

Así pasaron varios días, Seiya prácticamente se había mudado a la casa de Acuario y pasaba casi todo el tiempo con el ruso. Seiya no entendía que vino hacer Hyoga en el santuario, aunque da gracias a los dioses por su presencia. Al principio pensó que llegó por la partida de Atena y que pronto vendrían Shiryu y Shun por lo mismo, pero tal parece que la diosa no les ha avisado de su decisión. Y también Hyoga ha estado actuando raro, pues se comporta como si se estuviera despidiendo del templo de acuario, de la armadura dorada y hasta de su propia armadura del cisne. Encima entrena como si se fuera a enfrentar a un poderoso enemigo, Hyoga se sienta en las escaleras del onceavo templo, cierra los ojos y entra en meditación profunda elevando su cosmoenergía a todo lo que da rodeando completamente el santuario. Dejando asombrado no sólo a Seiya, sino a todos en el lugar, pues llega a pasar horas enteras así.

Ahora mismo el rubio está sentado en la escalinata, en total contemplación de una pequeña imagen, una muy vieja estampa.

-¿Puedo? – Pregunta Seiya y el rubio se la entrega.

Se trata de una mujer que levanta los brazos en vueltos de cadenas y que esta rodeada de fuego.

-¿Es una santa? –Pregunta el castaño.

-No, es un anima sola. -Al ver que Seiya no entiende continúa.- Los católicos rezan por las almas de los difuntos, pero a veces hay gente que no tiene a nadie que resé por ellos, por eso son animas solas. Por eso en la oración se pide por esa alma. Mamá solía rezarles mucho pues necesitan de oraciones.

-Es porqué está en el infierno, ¿verdad? Por ser pecadora, por eso esta rodeada del fuego del castigo.

Hyoga se rascó la cabeza, no sabía como explicarle pues el mismo no lo sabe bien por no ser practicante, lo que sabe se lo contaron cuando el era muy niño.

-El fuego del infierno es distinto, solo caen allí los verdaderamente malvados y nunca podrán salir. El anima sola está en el purgatorio, es un alma pecadora pero no hizo nada tan grave como para merecer ir al infierno, por eso va al purgatorio, el fuego no es de castigo sino de purificación. Los rezos de los vivos los ayudan a purificarse y alcanzar la gloria.

-¿por eso rezas tanto por tu mamá, Isaac, Crystal y Camus?

-Yo rezo por ellos por que es muy triste ser olvidados, sobretodo considerando la posibilidad de que uno se convierta en un anima sola. No quiero que estén solos, quiero que estén en el paraíso. Que alcancen el descanso. Sólo puedo tener fe en lo que decía mamá y rezar para que así sea. Confiar en que todas las oraciones son escuchadas sin importar de quien venga.

Seiya por largo rato estuvo pensando.

-Entonces si se comete un pecado tan grave se va al infierno y nunca se sale de allí … no hay perdón, hay cosas que no tienen perdón.

-Todos los pecados se perdonan, no importa lo graves que sean, cuando se siente un verdadero arrepentimiento por ellos se alcanza el perdón. Los únicos que van al infierno son aquellos que no se arrepienten, que no sienten ningún pesar por sus actos pecaminosos.

-Pero si el pecado es tan grande, tan inmenso, por ser la peor de las blasfemias, se va al infierno ¿verdad? No importa que uno se arrepienta, como Judas que entrego al señor, el se llenó de tanto dolor y arrepentimiento que se ahorcó. Él está en el infierno por traicionar a todos sus compañeros y entregar a Dios. Si él que se arrepintió se está quemando en el infierno, que esperanza puede haber para alguien que no se arrepiente. Se quemara en el infierno, será condenado por todos.

-Seiya.

-¡TÚ LO SABES! ¡FINGES QUE NO PASA NADA PERO SABES LO QUE HICE! ¡SOY UN PECADOR Y UN BLASFEMO POR HABER MANCILLADO A ATENA! ¡LOS TRAICIONE A TODOS Y NO ME ARREPIENTO! ¡PENSÉ EN MÍ Y EN MI FELICIDAD NADA MÁS! ¡SOY UN VIL TRAIDOR QUE A OJOS DE TODOS MERECE ARDER EN LA HOGUERA DEL INFIERNO!

-Sólo van al infierno aquellos que no sienten dolor y arrepentimiento por su crimen.

-¡PUES YO NO ME ARREPIENTO ASÍ QUE IRÉ AL INFIERNO!

-Y si no te arrepientes ¿por qué estás llorando?

Seiya se sorprendió pues no se dio cuenta de cuando las lagrimas se le empezaron a escapar. –No me arrepiento. –Volvió a decir.

-En cuanto al destino de Judas, está en el infierno más por suicida que por traidor.

-¿eh?

-Dios no perdona a los suicidas, la vida es el bien más preciado que entregó, por eso aborrece a los que se quitan la vida.

**-¡ERES UN MALDITO!**

Le gritó y salió corriendo, no paró hasta llegar a las afueras del santuario. Cayó de rodillas vencido y es que desde que Atena le anunció su partida ha estado pensando en el suicidio. Es tanto el dolor que siente, por haber traicionado a todos y haber corrompido a la diosa, que ya no quiere vivir. Sólo estaba esperando a que Saori se marchará para acabar con su vida y el cisne se lo ha echado a perder. Tiene razón, dios no perdona el suicidio y ha visto a Saori llorar tantas veces por lo que paso con Saga.

¿Qué pensaría ella si se suicidara? ¿Lloraría como lloró con Saga? Saga tenía motivos, siempre atrapado en sus dos personalidades, tenía que acabar con su vida para tener a salvo a Atena.

Pero en su caso sí sería un pecado, pues se quitaría la vida para escapar del dolor. La vida que ella le regalo, la vida por la que lloro cuando creyó que se extinguía por la espada de Hades. Posiblemente ella lo detestaría por quitársela, porque su deseo siempre ha sido que viva feliz.

Ahora Seiya cae en cuenta que hay algo peor que el olvido de la diosa, su odio. ¿Y si ella lo llegará a odiar por cometer el infame acto del suicidio? No lo soportaría.

Entonces ¿Cómo continuar viviendo si se ha vuelto pecado? ¿Cómo vivir si ya no tiene motivos? ¿Cómo encontrar un poco de paz si se es sucio a ojos de los demás?

El castaño contempla su mano, sin darse cuenta aplastó la estampa de Hyoga. Se molesta, sobretodo porque el ruso está allí, salió corriendo tras él y se quedó a varios pasos de distancia en lo que se calmaba.

-Entonces pese al pecado se puede volver a ser puro porque uno se siente dolor y otros rezan por uno.

-Sí.

-¿Rezarías por mí? -Hyoga abrió los ojos sorprendido por esa petición. –¿Rezarías por mi perdón?

-Siempre estás en mis oraciones Seiya. –Dijo acercándose al castaño.

-Ojala me consumiera en el fuego de la purificación. De verdad quisiera convertirme en cenizas. –Dijo el castaño, por toda respuesta Hyoga le dio un coscorrón y ambos se dispusieron a volver a casa.

Seiya se seca las lagrimas que se le escaparon, de verdad desea desaparecer en el fuego, que su crimen sea purificado. Anhela estar envuelto en esas llamas de perdón justo como la imagen que tiene en manos.

Tiempo después …

Hacía una noche sin luna, por lo que las estrellas brillan con intensidad. Un latido surgido de lo más profundo del corazón despertó a Seiya y es que sentía miedo y angustia. Una gran angustia le apretaba el pecho. La sensación se hizo más y más grande así que encendió la lámpara.

Tenía miedo y se levantó de puntitas para no hacer algún ruido que pudiera despertar a Hyoga. El rubio dormía sobre una colchoneta a unos cuantos pasos, así que sigiloso se acercó. Se sentía culpable de que el rubio durmiera en el piso por cederle la cama, pero la verdad es que no podía estar lejos Hyoga, pues inmediatamente el miedo a la hiriente soledad hacía presa de él y el ruso se entercó en que sólo lo dejaría quedarse si dormía en la cama.

Aun así, cuando Seiya sentía el corazón hecho nudo y las lagrimas insistían en caer, dejaba la cama para dormir a lado del rubio, porque realmente la soledad lo estaba matando y si Hyoga no hubiera aparecido ya habría muerto por la pena.

Se quedo contemplando al angelical cisne, pensando que eso calmaría el temor de su corazón pero no fue así. De nuevo sintió ese latido lleno de angustia.

Últimamente Seiya andaba muy meditativo, pues tenia el corazón roto en muchos pedazos por todo lo que paso con Saori, y todo indicaba que Zeus no iba a fulminarlo con su rayo, así que igual que Anquises iba a tener una vida larga. La sola idea de ya nunca ver a Saori lo hacia desear la muerte y para su desgracia ya no puede ser un suicida.

Era una realidad, ya no podía seguir siendo caballero, su armadura ya no reacciona a su presencia, está convencido que la armadura lo rechaza por su crimen o es él, el que se siente tan indigno que ya no puede conectarse con ella. Por otro lado ya no podía seguir viviendo en el santuario, aunque la llegada de Hyoga apaciguo las aguas, para muchos ya no era digno de vivir allí, pues por algún motivo se le estaba prohibida la entrada al templo de Atena, así que era claro que algún crimen debió cometer. Y por otro, el mismo sentía vergüenza de verlos.

No tiene fuerzas para volar por si solo, si fuera por él se tiraría a morir, debería de irse con alguno de sus hermanos pero no puede correr hacia Shiryu, pues Shiryu no puede seguir con su vida si no comprende las cosas, aunque esperaría paciente el momento en el que quiera hablar, podría ver en sus ojos la pregunta del por qué y aún no se siente listo para hablar, de hecho eso es lo que menos quiere. Y Shun lo miraría con infinita dulzura y perdón; y eso lo enloquecería, pues no se arrepiente del pecado cometido, aunque si de haberlos traicionado, cometió la más grande de las traiciones al aspirar a ser el más amado. No quiere ser visto por Shun, con su mirada tan pura y sus sentimientos tan nobles, se sentiría peor. Hyoga es el único con el que puede encontrar algo de paz, es mudo y no le interesa escuchar a menos que eso los ayude a desahogarse. Hyoga simplemente hace acto de presencia, para que uno sepa que está allí, siempre incondicional y sin preguntas ni puntos de vista.

Debería de tomarle la palabra e irse con él a Siberia, después de todo allí estará Hyoga y su silencio, y sobretodo un sitio tranquilo y alejado de todo, para pensar.

Otro angustiante latido, Seiya no entiende que es lo que esta noche tiene a su corazón tan preocupado.

Sale de la casa de Acuario instintivamente y ve las estrellas. Cada que las ve piensa en Saori y en todo lo que le enseñó. Y sobretodo recuerda esa noche, antes de la lucha por las doce casas, cuando ella le explicó que el destino esta marcado por las estrellas y que los humanos se la pasan buscando su destino.

Hasta esa última noche que paso a su lado, Seiya se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte, no sólo para encarar al destino, sino para forjarse uno.

Que iluso, él es un mortal y ella una diosa. Él es una hoja que lleva el viento y ella es el viento mismo. El viento seguirá corriendo libre por todos lados, mientras la hoja se seca, se marchita y se vuelve polvo.

El tiempo que la hoja paso danzando en el viento es ínfimo, tan súbitamente como lo levantó, caerá abandonada por el viento que sigue su marcha y no importa lo que la hoja quiera, luche o insista, hay cosas que simplemente no pueden ser.

El corazón de Seiya sigue latiendo con angustia, cada vez más intensamente. La sensación de que algo le sucede a la diosa lo invade y corriendo atraviesa Piscis y la escalinata, pero se detiene pues el templo le está prohibido.

Pero el corazón le sigue gritando, la angustia se ha vuelto la misma que sintió cuando ella tomó la daga y se atravesó la garganta para buscar a Hades en su reino.

Ese sentimiento lo hace desobedecer el mandato de Atena y entra al templo desesperado por hallarla. Llega a la habitación de la diosa y se asusta de que el piso está manchado de sangre.

De hecho, toda la cama esta llena de sangre, pero, Atena no esta en su cuarto, por el rojo liquido supone que salió y desesperado va siguiendo los charcos escarlata. Hasta que llega a la parte más sagrada del templo, ni cuando fue patriarca tenia permitido entrar, pero la sangre lo lleva allí y el recinto está abierto, así que sin importarle nada entra.

El grosor de las paredes es sorprendente, son un grueso pasillo para llegar a una cámara extrañamente carente de techo, pero por fin, Seiya encuentra a su diosa.

-No te acerques.- Le ordena ella con voz queda.

Atena está en el centro, luce muy agotada y hasta adolorida. Sus ojos resplandecen más que de costumbre. La blanca falda esta roja por la sangre que escurre de sus piernas.

-¡Saori! –Dice asustado por la sangre, estaba a punto de dar un paso, pero ella lo mira fijamente y le sonríe con infinito amor, cosa que lo deja paralizado.

-Siempre me llamas Saori, cuando tus emociones son muy intensas.- Dice con dulzura.- Seiya yo te amo, nunca tengas duda de que mi amor por ti es verdad. Soy una diosa, vivo eternamente y por la eternidad te amare. Pero también soy el eje de este santuario y le estoy pagando mal a mis caballeros. Yo no debería amar a uno más que los demás, porque todos se sacrifican por mí, y amar a uno es hacer menos a los otros que valientemente me han dado sus vidas. Yo debo de amar a todos por igual.

El amor de Atena debe de ser igual para todos. Mis caballeros y amazonas se saben amados por mí y eso es lo que les da la fuerza para enfrentar incluso a los dioses. Es por eso que somos tan fuertes, es por eso que nunca hemos sido derrotados. Yo les di este destino de guerra; es un contrato entre mis caballeros y yo, a cambio de su sacrificio yo los debo de amar por la eternidad.

Yo los amo, pues el camino por el que transitan está lleno de espinas; se quedaron huérfanos, sufrieron hambres, fueron heridos por los dioses, vieron a sus amigos morir, atacaron a sus hermanos, sintieron rabia y odio, se sintieron indignos, se arrepintieron de sus pecados o se fueron de esta vida maldiciéndome; eso no importa, porque yo los amo.

Esta es mi función y mi deber, brindarles amor, es la razón de mi existencia. Nunca me ha pesado pues es tan fácil amarlos. En sus grandezas y sus pequeñeces, cuando aprenden y cuando erran, cuando aman y cuando odian. Yo los amo y mi amor es verdadero, mi amor por todos los que conforman la orden es inmenso y cuando mi cosmos brilla ustedes pueden sentirlo.

Y el amor que cada miembro siente por mi también es intenso. Yo se que me perdonarían mi debilidad de amar a uno más que a los demás, sé que muchos se tragarían su dolor y sonriendo me dirían que esta bien, pero no es justo que sólo una de las partes se sacrifique, así que yo también debo de sacrificarme. Ya no puedo seguir amándote a ti más que a los demás, pues todo el dolor de mis caballeros debe de ser recompensado con absolutamente todo mi amor.

Así que este es el adiós Seiya, pues ha llegado la hora en que debo pagar mi pecado. Aunque te amo mas allá de la razón, sellare mis labios y nunca más volveré a decirte lo mucho que te quiero y que te amo.

Seiya ya no hay modo de volver atrás, quedas expulsado de la orden, ya no puedes ser un caballero en esta vida. –Finalizó la diosa y el castaño asintió.

La diosa está en su hora final, el cosmos se eleva y toda ella resplandece. Su ardiente cosmos lleno de amor esta envolviendo no sólo el santuario sino también a la tierra misma.

La diosa va a dejar esa envoltura que es su cuerpo humano, cuando su ser celestial se libere la onda de calor será tan intensa y tan brillante que incluso los huesos se volverán cenizas y polvo.

Y Seiya sonríe pues la diosa escuchó sus ruegos, lo dejara estar aquí y desaparecer en su luz.

El calor ya empieza a quemarlo, pero una centésima de segundo antes de que la diosa haga explosión, y su ser divino atraviese el espacio y el tiempo para volver al olimpo, unas blancas alas se atraviesan y unos brazos lo atraen a la seguridad del regazo del cisne.

La poderosa flama se extiende quemando todo y Seiya siente a Hyoga retorcerse por el dolor antes de perder la conciencia.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Notas de la autora **

Los caballeros de bronce pueden volar sin necesidad de alas, recuerden que llegaron volando al castillo de Hades. Así que aunque las armaduras de Andrómeda y Dragón carezcan de alas ellos vuelan con sus cosmos. El único espacio por donde Shun y Shiryu no podrían volar a falta de alas en sus armaduras es la superdimensión, ese camino donde solo los dioses pueden cruzar.

En el tomo 26, Seiya dice que desde siempre la armadura de Pegaso ha tenido alas, supongo que alguna vez Marín se lo comentó. En ese tomo Seiya piensa que fue gracias a la sangre de Atena que se desarrollaron las alas, yo en cambio, creo que como nunca había tenido la necesidad de volar con las alas de la armadura dado que puede hacerlo con su propio cosmos, pues nunca se habían desplegado las alas, pero no me crean, Kurumada tiene la última palabra.

Las armaduras del Cisne, Pegaso, Andrómeda, Dragón y Fénix siempre han sido prodigiosas, desde la era del mito, al menos eso leí una vez, y es por eso que los caballeros negros insistieron tanto en copiarlas.

Sabemos que Seiya nace para derrotar a Hades, en cada enfrentamiento con él convierte su armadura en divina. Es posible que en una vida pasada enfrentara a Hades en compañía del Cisne, Andrómeda y el Dragón, dado que cósmicamente están juntos. Como lo saben todos aquellos que han leído "en mis horas más oscuras" –sí estoy promocionando mi otro fic.- esas constelaciones están juntas, de hecho Andrómeda está pegada a Pegaso, del otro lado Pegaso tiene al Cisne y a un lado del Cisne está el Dragón. Es posible que por ir siguiendo a Pegaso esas armaduras se hayan vuelto excepcionales lo que hizo a los caballeros negros intentar copiarlas pese a que son de bronce. En el caso de la armadura Fénix, la capacidad de resurrección es lo que obsesionó a los caballeros negros. Pero para tener esa capacidad se necesita que el caballero tenga una cantidad extraordinaria de cosmos. Siempre es el caballero no la armadura por muy portentosa y milagrosa que esta sea.

En fin, todo eso son conjeturas mías, pero si Seiya ha renacido una y otra vez, me hace muy feliz pensar que en otra vida él y mi amado Hyoga junto a Shiryu, Shun e Ikki fueron amigos. Que una y otra vez están destinados a encontrarse. Por eso Seiya lo dice en el capítulo anterior.

Téngale paciencia a Jabu, no es malo, sólo humano, es Cain viendo que a dios le gusto más la ofrenda de Abel.

Entrando en temas mitológicos, en el capítulo anterior lo quite de las notas pues ya estaba muy larga, por eso aquí les va la creación de hombres en donde interviene a Atena:

En el libro de "las metamorfosis" hay una parte donde el héroe Cadmo mata a un dragón propiedad del dios Marte (Ares) que había devorado a sus compañeros, se le aparece Palas y le ordena que entierre los dientes del Dragón, y surgiendo de la tierra como margaritas –sí, otra vez me vuelo un chiste de Disney-, los dientes se transformaron en guerreros con armaduras. Se apodera de ellos un furor asesino y se empiezan a matar entre ellos hasta que finalmente quedaron 5 que por orden de Atena se quedan como compañeros de Cadmo y con su ayuda funda Tebas.

Bien pude haber acomodado allí la creación de los caballeros, dado que eran hombres fratricidas pues todos eran hijos de los dientes del dragón y que en cuanto nacieron se dedicaron a matarse los unos a los otros, como caballeros de Atena en revuelta, uno se puede alocar con ese mito.

Como sea, el dragón o serpiente gigante desde un principio era de Marte, por lo que Cadmo tuvo que servirle al dios por un año. Cadmo gobierna en Tebas, casado con una hija de Marte y Venus.

Talo, pues es un hombre hecho de bronce, Zeus lo creó como un regalo para su amante Europa que es hermana de Cadmo, de su unión con ella nacieron Minos, Radamanto y Sarpedon. Talo es el guardián de la isla de Creta pues Europa se caso con el rey Asterio gobernante de dicha isla, quien adoptó a los hijos de Zeus como suyos, de allí que después Minos sea rey. Talo según recuerdo sale en la viejísima película de Jason y los Argonautas y es algo así como una estatua de metal viviente. Y como Hyoga dijo es un guardián y de bronce (*¬*) como el poderosísimo Talo, Hyoga protegerá a Seiya.

En el próximo capítulo veremos a Shun, meter su cuchara en esta historia, hasta junio, sí junio ya era justo que les tocara esperar un montón, no se quejen en algunos fics me esperan más de seis meses –tengo uno detenido desde hace un año ¡que vergüenza!

Otra razón por la que me tardare tanto es que mi computadora hizo ¡pum! Así que le doy las gracias a mi hermano que me rescató mis fics del disco duro porque ya no puedo abrir los archivos. Por él es que pude publicar este fic en este mes. Todo mi vicio se Saint Seiya se perdió (TToTT) –como es hobby nunca respalde los archivos de música, imágenes, video, ni mis cuentos (TToTT)9 ¡maldita sea! Perdí cientos de horas de búsqueda de información en la web para los cuentos. Fichas de personajes, paginas especializadas en mitología, en astronomía, imágenes de paso por paso de movimientos de artes marciales, mucha información de física y mitología japonesa. Todo se fue y tengo que volver a empezar a recabar.

Como siempre gracias por leer y gracias por hacer de esta mi historia más popular, nunca creí tener tantos seguidores (^_^) en estos momentos de dolor por mi computadora ustedes son los que me dan fuerza.


	4. Chapter 4

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**El pecado de una diosa**_

_**Por Liluel Azul**_

_**Capítulo 4**_

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**A ti Shun, **_

_**te juro que mi cariño nunca te va a faltar. **_

_**Nunca me sentirás lejos porque siempre estarás cerca de mi corazón. **_

_**Todos los días tendrás pruebas de mi amor.**_

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_Es un recuerdo imborrable, como si se tratase del momento más importante de mi vida, pues cada detalle y cada palabra tuya se grabó en mi memoria. Después de seis duros años había logrado volver con vida a Japón, y quizás por eso, porque volvía a ti convertido en caballero, fue que sucedió este cambio inexplicable. Mi corazón dio un brinco al verte entrar, hermosa Saori, como si el sol me calentara, como si despertara en un mundo nuevo. Me hablaste del torneo galáctico y la competencia por la armadura dorada y no tuve fuerzas para decirte que nada de eso me interesaba, ya que sólo quería ver a Ikki, pero, tu presencia y tu voz me tuvieron en un trance y para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba inscrito en el torneo, pues tu voluntad era ya mi voluntad._

_A donde quiera que ibas te seguía con la mirada, me sentía victima de un hechizo. _

_Aún recuerdo esa tarde, el día antes de mi pelea con Jabu, estabas en el jardín cortando rosas y el unicornio como siempre estaba a tu lado. No sé por qué quería que me miraras, tal vez estaba frustrado por la situación, el miedo a que Ikki fuera uno de los que jamás regresarían me carcomía las entrañas, además la cadena se sentía extraña, como si se percatara de un mal augurio que caería sobre mí. Por todo eso tenía el corazón oprimido y de verdad necesitaba que me miraras. Como si tus ojos fueran una medicina para mi alma._

_Camine hasta a ti y te llame, a Jabu no le agradó nada y hasta me reclamó que te interrumpiera en ese momento en que estabas tan atareada, cortando las rosas que siempre ponías en el florero junto al cuadro de tu abuelo. _

_Por fin ibas a voltear a verme, cuando, por descuidada, te encajaste una espina. Te quedaste absorta en tu herida mientras yo maldecía a las rosas, por ser tan miserables y tenerlas, y a la naturaleza por dárselas, y al mismo destino porque justo en ese instante tenía que suceder. Así que sin mirarme me preguntaste que quería._

_Me sentí el más estúpido de la creación por no haber pensado en una excusa, ¿ ¡qué iba a decir! ? ¡que necesitaba que me miraras! ¡que me urgía que notaras que estaba allí! Así que me quede mudo y estático, supongo que hasta me sonroje porque Jabu me dedicó una mirada asesina, pero tú tomaste tus rosas y por fin me miraste, luego te diste media vuelta siguiendo tu camino._

_Regrese a mi cuarto satisfecho porque tus ojos se posaron en mí, estaba completamente confundido sin saber por qué necesitaba tanto que me miraras, y no fue la única vez, cuando iba a partir para enfrentar a Ikki, te paraste frente a mí, y me miraste fijamente, sin tu mirada en mí, yo no hubiera podido subirme al helicóptero. _

_Mis sentimientos hacia a ti estaban hechos un nudo por lo confundido que me tenías, necesitaba tu presencia, que la dulzura de tus ojos se posara sobre mí, eso me hacía dichoso. Y me llenaba de miedo el viento y la oscuridad, porque sentía que te perdías en ellas, ocupabas cada pensamiento y hasta en mi sueños te veia._

_Cuando se nos reveló que eres Atena, entonces todo fue claro, comprendí por que te seguía con la mirada, por que mi enfado contra cualquiera que pudiera lastimarte, comprendí que te amaba tanto que podía dejar todo por ti._

_Comprendí incluso los sentimientos de Seiya, los celos de Jabu, e incluso comprendí hasta la furia de Ikki, porque eres la razón de todos nuestros sentimientos; alegrías, tristezas, furia o cobardía; tú eres el fondo de todo. Eres mi frustración y obsesión, tu ausencia me produce soledad y tu presencia saca todo mi cariño._

_Atena tu eres mi diosa y yo te venero. Te amo tanto que puedo besar el suelo que pisas tan sólo por que me mires. Una mirada, sólo una mirada..._

_Pero tus ojos se posaron en otro._

_A veces me dolía el no ser tan arrojado como Seiya, me arrepentía de mi carácter y de mi falta de decisión. Porque cuando tus ojos se posaban en él adquirían un brillo especial y yo quería que me miraras igual._

_Que tonto era, por esos celos hasta me daba alegría ver a Seiya con Miho. Claro que en ese entonces ni tú ni él se amaban. Sin embargo ya presentía que eso iba a suceder._

_Aún recuerdo a Seiya, sentado en las escaleras de su departamento en la playa, tocando la guitarra para consolarse. Estaba triste pues le había explicado a Miho que sólo podían ser amigos. _

_-¿Por qué le dijiste eso? –Le pregunte. _

_-Porque no tengo derecho a amarla._

_-¿Se necesita derecho para amar?_

_-Sí, si la vas a hacer llorar pierdes ese derecho, y el camino que elegí hace llorar a Miho, porque nunca voy a dejar de ser caballero, toda mi vida voy a proteger a Saori. Siempre estaré a su lado. Ya lo he decidido, voy a consagrar mi vida a ella. _

_Esas palabras me formaron un nudo en el corazón, porque lo necesitabas a él y no a mí, y lo acepte. Hubiera insistido si él no hubiera estado dispuesto, pero lo estaba, incluso más que yo. _

_El mito dice que el Pegaso era un ser indomable. Sólo una logró ponerle bridas y esa es Atena. No es de extrañar, que no pudiera haber otra persona importante en su corazón, pues desde su constelación está escrito. _

_Cada día mi diosa, tu amor escapaba por la luz de tus ojos. Cada día me era más evidente que lo amabas a él y no a mí._

_Seguí siendo tu caballero y me jure protegerte y protegerlo, porque si algo le pasaba llorarías y tus lágrimas me partirían el corazón. Fue ese pensamiento lo que me dio fuerzas para servirle de escudo frente a Hilda y Poseidón. Por ello, cuando saltamos al abismo de Hades, me esforcé por seguirlo, en el río Aqueronte me asuste cuando creí que lo perdía en las aguas y di todo de mí para impedir que Lune lo lanzara en las fosas ardientes._

_Claro que es mi amigo, lo quiero como un hermano y con gusto daría la vida con tal de protegerlo, pero en esos momentos, en los que sentía que no lo lograba, imaginar tus ojos desolados por perderlo, fue lo que me dio fuerzas extras. _

_No importaba que me sucediera, lo importante era que él triunfara y volviera a tu lado. Porque tus ojos habían decidido posarse en él y no en mí. _

_Ese dolor, de no ser tu elegido, me duró hasta esa lucha contra Hades, poseído por él me perdí y tus ojos desesperados me buscaron. Aunque no era él, aún así me buscaste. _

_Y me miraste … me miraste cuando más te necesite. Hades tomó mi alma y la torturó hasta someterla, hasta arrumbarla y encerrarla en la oscuridad. Yo grite y grite sin que nadie me escuchara, sentí miedo, me sentí perdido._

_Hasta que desaparecí._

_No había nada, ninguna sensación, me encontraba en el vacío, en la oscuridad absoluta. Y de pronto calor, tu voz que me llamaba y la luz de tus ojos que me miraban. Veniste por mí. Me traspasaste con esa luz y me salvaste. Estuviste conmigo cuando más te necesite._

_Aunque lo amaras más a él, veniste en mi búsqueda. No desististe hasta salvarme._

_Estaba perdido y me encontraste, me miraste y tu luz me devolvió a la vida. Juro que llore, porque había perdido toda esperanza y tu presencia, tu voz y tu mirada me salvaron._

_Te amo tanto que no paro de agradecer que por ti existo. Aunque tus ojos no me miran como a él, de vez en cuando posas tus ojos en mí y sonríes. No necesito más para ser_

_feliz._

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Un hombre de verdes cabellos corre a todo lo que dan sus piernas, está huyendo del santuario, en brazos lleva un tesoro y el miedo a que se lo arrebaten es lo que le da fuerzas para seguir con su carrera.

Aunque es un caballero no lleva puesta su armadura, pues ha renunciado a ella y a la orden de Atena. Es por eso que su vida corre peligro, pues es un desertor y por lo que lleva en brazos, un traidor.

Iría más rápido si usara su cosmos, pero entonces podrían seguirlo. Da un frenón rápido y es que con la oscuridad de la noche por poco no ve el barranco. Se molesta pues va a tener que rodearlo.

Con una mirada llena de ternura, el caballero mueve un poco las mantas que envuelven a la bebe que trae en brazos, apenas tiene unas horas de nacida y ya está metida en problemas. Pero ella ni en cuenta, la manera tan agitada en que llego al mundo y el propio hecho de nacer la tienen tan agotada que duerme profundamente.

Tras una sonrisa el joven emprende el camino pero …

-¿A dónde vas Shun?

El ex caballero de Andrómeda voltea sólo para toparse con Nachi, caballero dorado de Cáncer e Ichi caballero de plata de lagarto.

-¡Vas a entregarnos a ese bebe ahora! –Le ordena Ichi.

-Por favor Shun, -Le pide Nachi. –no te conviertas en un traidor, jura fidelidad al patriarca y entréganos al bebe.

-No puedo.

-¡Lo que no puedes es desobedecer a Jabu, él es el patriarca, sus ordenes son las de Atena! -Le grita Ichi.

-¡Esa no es una orden de Atena!

-Shun, -Nachi insistía en razonar. –Jabu ha dado la orden de matarte si es necesario, pero ese bebe debe de volver al templo de Atena.

-Por favor, no quiero pelear.

-Y yo tampoco, pero no voy a desobedecer al patriarca.

-¡Las ordenes que está dando no son voluntad de Atena!

-¿Insinúas que Jabu es un traidor?

-¡Está cegado por los celos!

-¡Basta! –Grita Ichi dando un paso al frente y elevando su cosmos para lanzar el ataque con el que logró la armadura de plata -¡FUERZAS DEMONÍACAS!

La cosmoenergia de Ichi sale expulsada violentamente de su cuerpo como si fuera un tornado que corre horizontalmente directo a embestir al oponente.

Y Shun salta para evitar el ataque de Ichi, lo que no previó es que Nachi ya había saltado anticipando su movimiento.

-Aullido de la muerte. –Dijo aquel en voz baja mientras liberaba su técnica.

Dándose cuenta de que ya no iba lograr esquivar el ataque, Shun abraza a la bebe para protegerla con su cuerpo y recibe de lleno el golpe de Nachi. Aquella onda de choque lo proyectó al suelo con violencia, por lo que la piel de la frente se desgarra contra la roca.

-… Shun … -Dice Nachi con dolor, al ver la sangre que le brota de la cabeza, realmente no quería atacarlo, sobretodo sabiendo que el noble peliverde no iba poder protegerse por cuidar a la bebe.

Con la bebe intacta, Shun con dificultad se sienta. Ichi se acerca para tomar al bebe, pero Shun se inclina y la abraza con fuerza, como Ichi no puede arrancarla de los brazos de Shun, lo empieza a patear en la espalda para que la suelte.

Y Shun se resiste hasta que la pequeña empieza a llorar. Fue hasta entonces que Ichi siente el cosmos de Shun explotar por lo que retrocede con miedo.

-Me la confió, me miró y con ojos suplicantes me la confió. Fue la última vez que ella me miró. ¡Y ella lloró mientras me pedía que me la llevara! ¡ ¡ ¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ME LA QUITEN! ! !

Nachi observa como el viento nebular comienza a surgir del que hasta esa noche, fuera el caballero de Andrómeda. Por lo que da un paso frente a Ichi.

-¿ ¡Shun, estás dispuesto a matarnos! ?

-Esto es lo último que puedo hacer por ella. Me llevare a este bebe lejos de aquí, y si tengo que pasar sobre ustedes lo haré.

Nachi eleva su cosmos, nunca pensó que tendría que usar las ondas infernales para luchar con Shun. Aunque la tormenta nebular sea fuerte y logre neutralizar sus movimientos, las ondas infernales llevaran a Shun a la colina del Yomotsu.

-¡Shun, nos estás llevando a una situación sin salida! –Nachi aún intenta razonar.

-¡Eres un maldito traidor al desobedecer las ordenes del patriarca! –Le reclama Ichi

-Traidor… entonces que así sea.

Shun se levantó con dificultad, el viento de la tormenta iba aumentando. Por su parte Nachi seguía elevando su cosmos para lanzar las ondas infernales.

-Shun, tú no me dejas alternativa. ¡ONDAS IN…

La explosión de un poderosísimo cosmos los interrumpió. Una onda de calor que amenazaba con quemar todo, incluso a ellos y luego un viento gélido que los salvó.

-**¡HYOGA!** –Gritaron los tres y es que por el cosmos del cisne sintieron el intenso dolor del fuego.

Todo quedo cubierto por una fina capa de nieve, mientras el cosmos de Atena, que ya no quemaba como al principio, inundaba el santuario para después lentamente desvanecerse.

Nachi e Ichi se perdieron en esa calida energía, que les hace sentir todo el amor de la diosa mientras se va de este mundo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas e Ichi cayó de rodillas vencido por el dolor y la tristeza.

Por un largo lapso estuvieron sin saber que hacer, pues aquello era algo que nunca hubieran querido sentir. La diosa Atena les ha dicho adiós. Ha vuelto al Olimpo y los ha abandonado.

Ichi bajó la cabeza al suelo mientras se abrazaba a si mismo, llorando como nunca creyó llorar, sentir a Atena marcharse lo ha dejado conmocionado. Totalmente habían desaparecido los motivos para vivir.

-¿Y Shun? –Preguntó Ichi varios minutos después, dándose cuenta que el peliverde ya no está con ellos.

-Aprovechó el momento y saltó al barranco.

-¿Debemos seguirlo?

-No hay modo, saltó sin elevar su cosmos, así no podremos seguirlo.

-Pero sin cosmos no hay manera que sobreviva a la caída.

-Es Shun, no habría saltado llevando al bebe sin tener un plan. Como sea, mientras estuvimos aturdidos tomó ventaja. Lo seguiremos después, ahora sólo quiero llorar.

Ichi no lo contrarío, pues a Nachi le pasaba lo mismo que él, las lágrimas en los ojos del dorado seguían saliendo y le es imposible parar de llorar. Y más que nada los invadió una soledad y una tristeza tan grandes que mataba toda esperanza.

Pues ella, a la que aman, la razón de sus existencias se ha ido.

En el fondo del barranco, un golpeado y maltrecho Shun trata de levantarse, logra dar un par de pasos, para luego, caer de rodillas.

Levanta la vista al cielo y deja escapar un quejido de dolor puro, no de dolor físico pues pese al mal estado en que se encuentra, es su alma la que se está muriendo, sentir el cosmos de Hyoga fue horrible y sentir a la diosa dejando este mundo fue peor, lo afectó tanto que ahora está devastado.

Si no fuera por la bebe se quedaría allí, a morir. Porque sin Saori siente que ya no tiene fuerzas. Pero ella lo miró y con ojos suplicantes le pidió que se la llevara. Así que tambaleante da un paso y luego otro.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_Mi diosa, no me castigues así, dime que Hyoga está bien. Hyoga tiene que estar bien. Verdad que sí. Diosa mía, yo me merezco el peor de los tormentos por haberte hecho llorar, pero por favor no me castigues así._

_Mi diosa, él se quemó y pude sentirlo, _

_Esta angustia es mi castigo ¿verdad? Es sólo el miedo infundado. Tú no permitirías que le sucediera algo, pero, con quién hablo en estos momentos mi diosa, si ya no estás aquí, a quién elevare mis ruegos si nos has abandonado._

_Que consuelo me queda si con tu partida te has llevado todas mis esperanzas, sin ti ya no tengo motivos para vivir._

_Atena, yo te amo, pero no tengo ese derecho, pues Seiya tenía razón, yo lo perdí al hacerte llorar, porque mis sentimientos hacia ti te crearon mucho dolor, yo no supe sobrellevar el que tú lo quisieras más a él. Te dolía mi pena, te dolía que cada vez que me ponía de su escudo para protegerlo, una parte de mí quería morir, porque tu lo querías a él y no a mí. Te dolía incluso lo mucho que me reprochaba no ser él. Mi sentir se volvió el candado tras el que encerraste tus sentimientos y por mí nunca pudiste expresar abiertamente lo que sentías._

_Por mí, tu amor por Seiya tuvo que volverse un secreto. _

_Porque soy egoísta, porque no me puse pensar en lo que sentías, por andar pensando en mi propio dolor. Atena, no te vayas sin que yo pueda pedirte perdón por haberte hecho llorar. _

_Si yo hubiera sido menos egoísta con mi sentir, te habrías apoyado en mí, cuando yo te necesite veniste en mi auxilio, en cambio, ahora que me necesitabas yo te falle. _

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Tiempo atrás, Shun se presentó en la mansión Kido, había recibido una carta de Saori en donde se le pedía que no volviera al santuario. No daba explicaciones, sólo que Hyoga les avisaría cuando podrían volver y le ordenaba obedecer totalmente al ruso.

Todo esto era demasiado extraño, por eso fue a ver a Tatsumi, si este se encontraba nervioso o asustado, quizás algún peligro aceche a la diosa y ella no quería decírselos. Así que dependiendo de cómo encontrara a Tatsumi, el peliverde decidiría si obedecía la carta o si salía de inmediato al Santuario.

Pero encontró Tatsumi furioso contra el cisne, según él, había engatusado a la señorita Saori, pues no sólo le ordenaron obedecer al rubio, sino que Saori había puesto todas sus posesiones a nombre de Hyoga. Así que ahora es dueño del emporio Kido. Por lo que el hombre de confianza de los Kido no paraba de proferir maldiciones contra el susodicho, porque para rematar, lo primero que hizo fue gastar una cantidad obscena de dinero en unos cuantos días.

Todo esto tenía intrigado a Shun, pues en algún momento Saori considero poner acciones a nombre de cada uno de ellos, pero todos se negaron.

Después, una carta de Hyoga les ordenaba tanto a él como a Shiryu y a Ikki presentarse en el santuario, pero al mismo tiempo se les exigía que nadie se enterara de su presencia allí. Sobretodo se les prohibía cualquier contacto con Seiya.

Finalmente en la mañana fue esa extraña junta, donde citó a todos lo caballeros en activo, excepto a Seiya. Por primera vez la diosa se escondía tras una cortina para hablar con ellos, y si eso ya les parecía extraño, sus ordenes lo fueron más y la gota que derramó el vaso, fue que les notificó que Seiya ya no pertenecía a la orden y que ya era un exiliado. Tras decir eso les ordenó marcharse pues no iba a justificarse con ninguno.

Todos los caballeros se fueron aturdidos, sólo ellos que por ser los más cercanos a Seiya y al no tener respuesta de la diosa interrogaron a Hyoga.

Escucharlo informarles que la diosa estaba embarazada y que ella planeaba irse al olimpo, apenas naciera el bebe los dejó atónitos. El hijo es de Seiya y que por ello él es un traidor a la orden por lo que merece el desprecio de todos los caballeros sirvientes a la diosa.

-¡No es cierto! –Dijo el peliverde y es que escuchar aquello lo descontrolo, y no era el que Saori estuviera embarazada, ni el trato que Seiya estaba recibiendo en el santuario, era el saber que ella se marcharía lo que lo sacó de sí.

No quería creer que ella los abandonará, Shun quería preguntar, quería gritarle a Hyoga que dejara de decir mentiras, pero el rubio se le adelantó, le tapó la boca, lo empujó tan fuerte que lo azotó contra la pared. Todos se quedaron en silencio, Hyoga les había informado de la situación, hablando tan bajo como si temiera que las paredes oyeran.

Cuando el rubio notó a Shun más calmado lo soltó. Aún así hubo una discusión a voces calladas pero molestas con el ruso.

Y lo peor, en medio de todo Hyoga le avisó que por disposición de Atena, en cuanto el bebe naciera, Shun tenía que llevárselo lejos del santuario. Ante aquello el peliverde se enfureció con el ruso. Como se atrevía el estar dándole esa orden.

Por ello Shun, forcejeó con Hyoga, pese a que el rubio trataba de explicarle, y es que el peliverde no quería escucharlo, y aunque Hyoga intentó cerrarle el paso, Shun se impuso pues nadie le iba a impedir hablar con ella.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

-Saori, por favor entra en razón. –Le suplicaba Andrómeda. –Esto que haces no es justo para Seiya. Además, lo que me pides me es imposible. ¡No lo haré! ¡No me llevare al bebe que esperas! ¡No lo arrancare de los brazos de su madre! Yo no conocí a mi madre, no sabes lo que duele que ella sea una incógnita.

Dos lagrimones rodaron por las mejillas de Saori, quien se quedo callada, pensando mientras se las secaba con el dorso de la mano. Y por un momento Shun albergó la esperanza de haberla echo entrar en razón.

-Hyoga ya me perdonó. Ni siquiera tuve que pedírselo, apenas me vio y me dijo que me perdonaba. ¿Me perdonas tú también?

-¡YO NO TENGO NADA QUE PERDONARTE! **¡ ¡ ¡Y HYOGA NO ES QUIEN PARA PERDONARTE! ! ! **¿¡QUÉ SE CREE ESE MISERABLE!?

Más lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la diosa. –Te lo suplico, perdóname. Por favor dime que me perdonas, necesito escucharte decirlo.

-No, yo no tengo nada por que perdonarte. Si acaso por no recapacitar en lo que estás haciendo, Saori por favor, no vuelvas al olimpo, piensa en ese bebe que está por nacer, no lo lastimes con tu abandono. Estás siendo cruel con él y con Seiya. ¿Acaso no estás pensando en el dolor que le estás provocando? ¿Vas a permitir que lo traten así? Quédate y no los dañes marchándote.

Más lagrimas seguían brotando por los ojos de la diosa pese a que su expresión se endureció.

-Me alivia que lo traten mal y que lo señalen como un traidor. Realmente me siento aliviada. En cuanto el bebe nazca te lo llevas fuera. Todo tiene que ser como Hyoga lo dispuso. Él tiene razón.

-¡Pero Saori, no puedes hacerles esto, no seas egoísta y piensa en su suerte!

-Esas son mis ordenes caballero de Andrómeda, no eres nadie para decirme lo que debo de hacer ni para contradecirme. Ahora vete.

-Saori…

-¡Márchate! ¡No te quiero ver!

Estaba llorando desde el fondo de su ser, a pesar de su fría expresión, por ello Shun ya no pudo replicarle pues también tenía el corazón hecho pedazos. Salió corriendo de allí, rumbo a la estatua de Atena.

Allí encontró al rubio que miraba la gigantesca estatua. Traía unos papeles en las manos. Iba apurado pues tenía que volver a la casa de Acuario por Seiya, pues todo el día lo había dejado solo.

-¿Crees que vas a poder llegar hasta el final? -Dijo Jabu al cruzarse por su camino. -No tendrás fuerzas suficientes Hyoga.

-"El amor es sufrido, es benigno, el amor no tiene envidia, el amor no es jactancioso y no se envanece; no hace nada indebido, no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no guarda rencor; no goza de la injusticia, mas se goza de la verdad. Todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera y todo lo soporta" –Dijo el ruso aunque más parecía que hablaba consigo mismo que respondiéndole a Jabu

A Shun le sorprendió, recuerda que Hyoga alguna vez le leyó eso de la Biblia. Y esas palabras hicieron mella en el peliverde igual que en Jabu, pues el sentimiento, surgido de esas palabras fue el mismo.

-¿Insinúas que no la amo lo suficiente?

Hyoga no contestó. Eso causo más furia en Jabu.

-Veremos si logras aguantar todo, pues dicen que no hay tormento más grande que quemarse. ¿No tienes pesadillas Hyoga? según recuerdo, tu atravesaste ese valle en donde los muertos se queman eternamente en sus tumbas. ¿No te persigue el tormento de sus rostros? ¿Crees de verdad que vas a poder aguantar todo ese dolor? ¿que cuándo el fuego te esté consumiendo no habrá arrepentimientos?

-Creo en todo, espero todo y aguantare todo. –fue la respuesta del ruso

Se podía percibir el odio y la hostilidad en Jabu, si hubiera sido por él mataba al rubio, por lo que furioso y frustrado se dio media vuelta y regresó al templo de la diosa, pasando a lado de Shun a toda velocidad.

Fue cuando el ruso al fin notó la presencia del peliverde, y las marcas de las lágrimas que derramó cuando Saori lo corrió.

-¿Ya hablaste con ella? –Dijo tratando de secarle las lágrimas, pero Shun se apartó. Ante lo que había presenciado de pronto se estaba sintiendo menos en comparación con el ruso. Contempló los papeles que Hyoga llevaba, eran documentos de las empresas Kido, ahora todo lo que le pertenecía a Saori está a nombre del ruso. Y ella se va, abandonando a ese bebe, todo se hará como Hyoga lo disponga.

Y de aquella sensación de inferioridad nada quedo, pues de pronto sintió al ruso como el peor de los hipócritas. Un demonio que se anda disfrazando de ángel para sacar provecho de la situación.

Deja que todos en el santuario traten mal a Seiya, está de acuerdo con que lo expulsen de la orden como si el castaño hubiera cometido un crimen imperdonable, convence a Atena que es una pecadora ¡y se da las de santo para perdonarla! ¡Está de acuerdo con que Saori los deje para irse al Olimpo! ¡Él mismo la va ayudar! Le dice que lo que hace al marcharse abandonando al bebe y dejando a Seiya odiado por todos está bien y al mismo tiempo está de hipócrita proclamándose defensor del castaño. Todo se hará como él disponga pues Atena les ha ordenado obedecerlo. Se queda con todo el emporio Kido, mientras le ordena que desaparezca a ese bebe que está por nacer y que es el legitimo heredero de los Kido.

Shun siente que el causante de toda esta desgracia tiene un rostro y está parado frente a él.

-En la quinta prisión aquellos que contrariaron a los dioses arden eternamente en sus tumbas. –Dijo Shun lleno de hostilidad recordando las palabras de Jabu. -Hyoga, eres un miserable, no puedo creer que estés sacando provecho de esta situación. Dejas a ese bebe y a Seiya desprotegidos al convencer a Saori de marcharse. Te quedaras con todo lo de los Kido y no conforme con eso tenemos que obedecerte.

-¿En ese concepto me tienes?

-Sí, tú realmente mereces quemarte en las llamas del infierno.

De inmediato Hyoga le soltó la bofetada, aquellas palabras de Shun lo hirieron tanto que no pensó en lo que hacía y lo golpeó tan fuerte que por poco el peliverde se va al suelo. Shun se llevo una mano al golpe mientras el otro contemplaba su mano sorprendido.

Se miraron a los ojos y el rubio tomó camino. Para Shun, aun en esa situación y con sus emociones alteradas, el cisne seguía siendo un libro abierto, pues claramente notó que el temor en él fue tan grande que perdió el control y por ello le soltó esa bofetada.

Estaba dolido por su palabras, pero el miedo al fuego fue lo que lo provocó y si se fue tan rápido fue porque necesitaba calmarse.

Shun alzó la vista y se topó con Ikki y Shiryu que lo miraban como si no lo conocieran, Shiryu había estado llorando, pues se notaba la hinchazón en sus ojos y al ver que Hyoga se fue tan contrariado salió tras él.

-Eres realmente penoso, no debiste hablarle así. –Le dijo Ikki a Shun.

-Tú le hablas peor.

-Tú no eres yo, yo puedo hablarle así y no sentir remordimiento alguno, tú en cambio ya debes de sentirte mal.

Y así era, Shun se sentía mal por como trastornó a Hyoga, aunque aún está molesto con él, no puede olvidar ese segundo en el que vio el terror en sus ojos cuando le dijo que se quemaría en las llamas del infierno. ¿Por qué le tiene tanto miedo al fuego?

-Vamos, hay algo que tenías que haber visto.

Shun siguió a su hermano a una parte del templo de Atena, en la que nunca había estado, pues es un cuarto vacío donde Atena suele encerrarse para meditar. Por ello a diferencia de todo lo demás en el templo, este cuarto está descuidado y sus murales ya perdieron el color. Nadie entra aquí sin el permiso de la diosa y parece que desde su anterior vida no ha entrado ni concedido a alguien el permiso de entrar.

Aun así y pese al polvo pueden apreciarse que las paredes están llenas de murales, en los cuales se retratan hechos mitológicos en referencia con la vida de Atena.

Pronto, Shun da con aquellos que Ikki quiere que vea.

Dos peleas son retratadas en uno de los muros, la de Aquiles contra Cione y la de Diomedes contra Eneas, pues durante ambos combates los guerreros de Atena fueron guiados por ella a la victoria.

El primer mural muestra la pelea que Aquiles sostuvo contra Cione, quien era hijo de Poseidón. Igual que Aquiles, por ser semidiós Cione gozaba del poder de la invulnerabilidad, por lo que ninguno de los dos podía hacerle daño al otro, sin embargo Aquiles guiado a la victoria por Atena, tomó a Cione ahorcándolo y dándole muerte. Desesperado Poseidón lo único que pudo hacer por su hijo fue convertirlo en un cisne.

La de Diomedes está retratada con más gloria, pues es un humano hiriendo a un dios. Guiado por Atena al furor de la batalla, el gran Diomedes enfrentó al semidiós de Eneas, hijo de la diosa Afrodita en unión con el mortal Anquises. Diomedes derrota a Eneas y cuando le iba a dar muerte, la diosa Afrodita desesperada tomó a su herido hijo en brazos, queriendo huir del campo de batalla. Así que tal y como Atena se lo había ordenado, Diomedes usa ese tan esperado momento para herir a Afrodita. El hijo de la diosa del amor tan sólo fue la carnada para hacerla salir al campo de batalla.

Shun cayó de rodillas derrotado, si Atena, su diosa que considera tan piadosa, fue capaz de esto contra los hijos de sus enemigos, que no planearan ellos, contra ella, si se llega a saber que tuvo un bebe.

No puede dejar de lado todos esos mitos donde la diosa Hera va persiguiendo a las amantes de Zeus, sacando contra ellas todo su odio y rencor, haciéndolas pasar toda clase de penurias. Y como olvidar aquel mito donde Atena tomó a una amante de Poseidón y la transformó en un monstruo.

Es por ello, que ella quiere que todos en este santuario detesten a Seiya, que sea visto como escoria porque así estará a salvo de los rencores que los demás dioses tengan contra Atena. Sólo con el odio y la persecución de todos sus compañeros hacia Seiya es como ella lo puede mantener a salvo.

Al fin ha dado con la respuesta para está situación, y por qué del comportamiento de Hyoga, pues Saori le ha confiado que cuide a Seiya, por eso dejo todo lo que tenía en sus manos. Y Shun se siente miserable, desde que le dijo que Saori se va, no ha querido explicaciones, sino motivos para retenerla y que no lo abandone. No los ha escuchado, ha tapado sus oídos y acusa a todo aquel que este de acuerdo con su partida, porque el dolor que le provoca que ella lo abandone es infinito.

Aunque ella no lo amara como a Seiya, con verla feliz aún del brazo de otro, se sentía complacido. Porque la realidad es que sería feliz viéndola a ella feliz. Pero ahora ella se va, y ya no la podrá ver más. Ya no escuchara su sonrisa y nunca más se perderá contemplándola a los ojos.

Es cierto que cuando sus ojos se posaban sobre él, no había pasión ni deseo, no había ese amor que siente una mujer por un hombre, pero si había un infinito cariño, y con eso Shun se sentía más que satisfecho.

Podía vivir callando su amor, podía vivir viéndola hacer su vida en brazos de otro, y podía enfrentarse al más poderoso de los enemigos defendiéndolos, a ella y a su pareja, pues el cariño que ella le expresaba en su mirada le daba fuerzas para soportarlo todo. Excepto la separación, el que ella se vaya y lo deje.

Ahora Shun llora por lo mal que debió hacerla sentir con sus palabras, que hasta las lágrimas escurrieron de sus divinos ojos. Y es que ni siquiera entro preguntándole el por qué, sino que de inmediato le reclamó por irse, por abandonar así a Seiya, cuando realmente estaba reclamándole que lo abandonaba a él.

Devastado Shun ni siquiera sintió cuando Ikki se arrodilló a su lado y lo atrajo al regazo. Pues todo en ese día había sido demasiado para él, si tan solo bastaba con decirle que Atena vuelve al olimpo para ponerlo en este estado de dolor, agregarle que ella esta embarazada de Seiya y la situación que están pasando, han sido las estocadas finales para matarlo.

Pasaron allí varias horas pues ya estaba muy avanzada la noche cuando Shun después de tanto llorar se sintió algo calmado. Se estaba levantando, pensando que a primera hora iría a pedirle perdón a Saori cuando sintió que ella lo llamaba con premura.

El momento había llegado, pues la diosa había dado a luz a una hermosa bebe. Shun hubiera querido hablar con Saori, disculparse con ella, despedirse confesándole lo mucho que la amaba, pero no tenían tiempo.

Así que sus últimas palabras para ella fueron la promesa de que siempre protegería a la bebe. Llevándola en brazos salió a toda velocidad huyendo del santuario, el cosmos de Atena mantenía a todos dormidos pero sus fuerzas ya no eran muchas, pronto despertarían. Jabu no permitiría que la bebe saliera del santuario, en cuando se de cuenta que ya nació y que se la ha llevado mandara a buscarlo con ordenes de matarlo.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

El tambaleante joven de cabellos verdes, camina llevando en sus brazos una bebe recién nacida, por las venas de la pequeña corre el linaje divino y humano, es por eso que la protege. Esa es la misión que le encomendó la diosa que ama y que ya no está en este mundo. Shun va con pasos vacilantes y es que esta lleno de heridas, unas producto de la técnica de Nachi y muchas más que se hizo mientras caía por el barranco, además casi no puede ver por donde transita pues las lágrimas no lo dejan.

Pero no solo él va llorando, la bebe chilla a todo pulmón. Esto le causa mucho dolor a Shun, siente que llora porque sabe que su madre se ha marchado. Quizás ella sea la única que entienda este dolor tan grande que la soledad por la partida de Saori le causa.

Por fin esta amaneciendo y con ello, una extraña sensación de alivio lo inunda. Como si algo maravilloso estuviera sucediendo en algún lugar. Se recarga en una ruinas griegas, casi no puede respirar. Se deja caer, sencillamente ya no puede continuar.

Alcanza ver un hombre que se acerca presuroso al notarlo herido.

Y Shun sonríe. ¿Dónde le han contado una historia como esta?

Le da un último vistazo a la niña, se sorprende porque ya no llora y no sólo eso, ella lo mira fijamente y le sonríe. Hace unos momentos se sentía solo y desamparado, pues Atena ya no está en este mundo y sin embargo esta extraña sensación que lo esta envolviendo se está convirtiendo en un bálsamo que lo alivia, sobretodo ahora que esta sonrisa que la bebe le ha brindado le ha devuelto la alegría y la esperanza.

-Lo siento Seiya. –Murmura Shun. –Te robe su primera sonrisa.

Cuando aquel sujeto toma a la bebe, Shun cierra los ojos y se entrega a la negrura tranquilo, pues ha cumplido con la misión que le encomendaron.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Notas de la autora**_

Este fic ha cambiado totalmente de cómo lo tenía planeado, originalmente la historia empezaba con la llegada de los bronce al santuario para festejarle a Seiya patriarca su cumpleaños, llegando Hyoga con su primogénito que lo iba a presentar a la familia. Shun tenía tres hijos con June, Shiryu dos con Shunrey, Ikki también ya era papá. De allí aquel dialogo del primer capítulo donde Atena dice que Seiya veia a sus compañeros formar familias y empezó a desear lo mismo. La idea era que Saori le iba a ocultar su embarazo enclaustrándose bajo el pretexto de un proceso de purificación para volver al olimpo, la bebe iba a nacer muerta y Saori desesperada aprovechando que los 5 estaban en el santuario les iba a robar su cosmos para revivirla, por lo que al final quedarían como humanos normales.

Empecé con esta historia por ahí de diciembre del 2011, aunque se empezó a publicar en septiembre del 2012. E iba a ser el secreto de la diosa pues Saori le iba a ocultar el embarazo a Seiya. Pero cuando empecé con los primeros borradores, tuve que buscar motivos para que Saori ocultara el embarazo y los textos de la frustración de ella porque la bebe nació muerta no me gustaron. La búsqueda de mitos me llevo a la Iliada cuando Diomedes se enfrenta a Eneas, en esa parte en que Atena es una maldita al usar a Eneas para herir a Afrodita. Y me dije "por eso Atena no tiene hijos para que no le hagan lo mismo". Allí se volvió el pecado de una diosa. Atena como diosa sabía que si ponía sus ojos en un humano lo condenaba al infortunio. Pues en varios mitos los que son amados por los dioses viven tragedias y los hijos son usados para consumar venganzas.

Ya que entramos en materia aprovecho y le respondo a Sakura, el pecado de la diosa no es que ella haya tenido relaciones sexuales si no el haberse llevado a Seiya al colchón, por muchas cosas, como el que él ya no es igual a resto de sus compañeros, lo volvió el más amado y por lo tanto excluido y señalado, todos los demás que la aman van a sufrir por no ser el elegido y en varios le nacerá el rencor. Lo que crea división entre los miembros de la orden. Habrá extremos, los que prefieran morir antes de que algo le pase a Seiya, lo que sería valorar menos sus propias vidas; y los que viven deseando que le caiga un rayo a Seiya, lo que se vuelve en el odio hacia el hermano de armas. Además se supone que ella les paga con todo su amor por su vida de sacrificios, pero no les está pagando igual, es como si menospreciara el sufrimiento de todos los demás.

A eso hay que agregarle que a Seiya lo puede convertir blanco de los enemigos y bueno también está que Atena le agarra un odio a todo aquella que ponga sus ojos en su Seiya, y eso es una falta grave para la diosa protectora de los humanos.

El los primeros apuntes Atena le iba a robar todo su cosmos a los 5, por lo que mis bronce se quedarían como personas normales. Pero como buscaba una participación más importante para Hyoga me inspire el mito de Talo (… aunque más que Talo ya lo volví ángel de la guarda). Allí empecé a analizar a Hyoga sin su cosmos o con limitaciones en su uso y no me gusto. Tome esa idea, la hice bolita y la tire al cesto de basura. Luego salió la saga Omega y vi cuanta razón tenía.

Para los que leen "en mis horas más oscuras", ya vieron a Ichi como caballero de plata. El condenado tiene la fortuna de ser libra y tras ver la odiosa saga omega no le entrego esa armadura a nadie, aunque tenga a Shiryu en el rango de caballero divino del dragón. Como no le daré la armadura dorada tiene ese destino de salir con tres modelos en aquel fic. Le tocó la armadura de lagarto por que Misty también es libra.

Quería alguien que fuera antagonista de Jabu, aunque tengo a Hyoga en ese puesto, Shun queda mejor y esas palabras de la Biblia aunque las dice para Jabu también recaen en Shun.

"El amor es sufrido, es benigno, el amor no tiene envidia, el amor no es jactancioso y no se envanece; no hace nada indebido, no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no guarda rencor; no goza de la injusticia, mas se goza de la verdad. Todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera y todo lo soporta" Corintios 13.4-7

Shun sufre por su amor al no ser correspondido y aun así no siente envidia. Busca lo mejor para Saori aun por encima suyo. No guarda ningún rencor hacia Seiya y no goza con la injusticia que está viviendo. Todo lo sufre por no poderse confesar, todo lo espera, aguardando pacientemente a que ella lo mire con tantito cariño y todo lo soporta (hasta caer por un barranco e irse desangrando todo el camino) por su inmenso amor a ella.

Jabu en cambio se jacta de quererla más que nadie, está lleno de envidia, se envanece ahora que es patriarca pero no hace la voluntad de Atena. Se irrita y guarda rencor, goza de la injusticia que vive Seiya (perdónenme necesitaba un villano).

En cuanto a los mitos, la amante de Poseidón que fue desfigurada por Atena, es una narración poco conocida y una fuente confiable no tengo mas allá de haberlo leído en el Internet alguna vez. Se supone que Atena tenía una sacerdotisa muy hermosa a la cual Poseidón enamora, al tener a un dios de pretendiente de ella se jacta de ser más hermosa que Atena y encima lo hace con el dios en el templo, por lo que Atena iracunda la convierte en la Medusa, a la que posteriormente decapita Perseo, surgiendo de ella Pegaso y no se que más hijos, pues estaba embarazada de Poseidón y este dios es relacionado a los caballos.

Hay un fic interesante de Saori Luna titulado "la venganza" que se basa en ese mito.

En el próximo capítulo que quizás se publicara en octubre y si no hasta diciembre (me tomó mi tiempo por eso los fics salen tan buenos) veremos que paso con Hyoga y Seiya. Shiryu hará su entrada acompañado de Marín, Shaina y Kiki.

Me parece que será el único fic con el que logre la proeza de actualizarlo tres veces en el año.

Visiten mi metroflog allí encontraran la imagen de este fic en este mes de Shun y Saori pero también encontraran una de Seiya y Saori bailando y muchas de mis amados bronce. Todas totalmente descargables.

_¡SantaManíaCaballeresca!_

_Liluel Azul_

_13 de Junio del 2013_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::


End file.
